Slavery
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: The Potters' had a girl, before Harry, whats her story? what if the Potters survived that halloween night? how would Harry be? would there be more Potters around? non con and Violence dont like please dont read! enjoy reading it
1. Chapter 1

Slavery

Chapter 1

There was a loving family, who lived in a normal manor much like any pureblood. The witch was muggle born, the man however was pureblood. They had a three-year-old

girl, which they adored. The man was in debt, he had been in debt for a long time. His wife however did not know that, he paid them what he could, when he could. However, he breached the contract set forth, the Minister was alerted and they sent Aurors, and the man he owed money too, to the manor the family lived in.

No one knew that the Potter money was nearly none existent, James' father and grandfather had gambling problems, James only made money from Auror training,

and it had not been put into the bank yet.

He had been in Auror training for two years; it took three years to complete the Auror course. He had to pay for his things, his father had died in debt, and thus it had passed on to him, leaving them nothing. Apart from the manor of course, he cleared the debts by getting a loan from Mr. Damon.

"Mr. Potter?" asked the Minister of magic.

"Yes?" asked the husband, going pale he knew what it was about.

"You have five minutes to hand over the money you owe to Mr. Damon or he may lay claim to anything," said the Minister.

"What? I don't have any money, please give me a few more days" begged the man.

"Now or never Mr. Potter" said the Minister angry.

Damon then looked over and saw a little girl, clutching a teddy, looking at them wide eyed. Smirking the man knew what he would have; he would take something precious to them, their little girl, perhaps in time she would make a good slave. Such a shame, he won't have time to save his precious little girl' Damon thought to himself.

"I don't have money," repeated the once man.

"Very well then, take their daughter and consider the debt repaid," said Damon.

The Aurors had no choice but to take the little girl from the room, away from her parents at such young an age.

"No, Mummy! Mummy don't let them take me, mummy no! Mummmmmmyy" yelled the suddenly terrified three year old.

"No, not my baby no" yelled Lily trying to get out of James' arms.

With a pop they were gone, the Potters little girl, who no one knew about because Lily had been pregnant while at school. She did not want a reputation of a whore for not using a spell that would stop herself from becoming pregnant. James had hardly known his daughter, he had been to into Auror training and school playing pranks. The only person really affected by it was Lily.

"Ssshh Lily its ok, it's ok" said James comforting his wife.

"This is your fault! How could you! Oh my baby girl I will never see her again" sobbed Lily.

"Its ok, Lily, we can try for another one, its ok, they will look after her she will have a good home. The Damon's will look after her they would not hurt a three year old girl. And we will see her! At Hogwarts when she turns eleven" soothed James.

"Oh James go and bring our baby home" said Lily suddenly stopping crying.

"I can't…the contract I signed if I do I loose my magic," said James sadly.

"You better hope that debt is paid off James POTTER!" yelled Lily.

She then started hitting her husband with everything she could find; he stood there and took it, knowing he deserved it. Apart from the few bruises, no one could tell anything had happened.

No one would remember the little girl Potter, not Sirius Black, or Remus or even Dumbledore, no one knew she existed. Lily had a reputation to up hold, she was prefect and head girl, getting pregnant was the last thing she had intended. No one knew of her existence, apart from two people who would never tell the tale, James Potter and Lily Evans nee Potter, of the girl who went by the name of, Sara Ann Potter.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

However, Sara Ann Potter's life was not how James nor Lily thought it was going; she was practically living in a nightmare. She did not remember ever being happy, she also knew who her parents were. She never spoke anymore, she was not allowed to it was one of the rules. She vividly remembered the memory of when she had stopped questioning everything that happened to her.

---------------------------

Flash back to that day

---------------------------

Sara watched the two girls and the boys play, they were just like her, and she did not understand why she had to do all the cleaning. Not just the cleaning but also the washing and everything, she was not treated kindly either. She yelled at the man being braver than she had been in her small life,

"Why can't I play with them? I'm just like them, why do I have to do all the cooking and cleaning?" she yelled at the man.

"That's it! I've had enough of you," snarled the man.

She should not have chosen that day to speak aloud. Voldemort had been very angry with the man last night, and had taken his frustrations out on him. The man was not in the mood to put up with anyone, that day would always be a vivid reminder in Sara's mind.

The man roughly dragged her down the stairs and into the dungeons, what she saw there made her shiver in fear. He practically beat the little girl within an inch of her life, using potions to keep her alive.

She had not been allowed to talk since then, she was struck across the face when she spoke. That however was not going to be the worse thing that happened in Sara's life. The girl that had gone into the dungeons had not come out, what came out was a shell of a child who was petrified.

The Damon's had two children, one boy and the other a girl, which they had not wanted, but kept. She would be good to marry off and they would get money for her, the boy would continue on the family name.

The wife was called Kimberly Damon nee Bones (no relation to Madam Bones). The husband was called Adam Damon, the son Evan Damon and the daughter Kerry

Damon. No one knew was that Kimberly had not gone to Damon willingly it had been an arranged marriage, she did not approve of the way he treated everyone, but there was nothing she could do. The man Adam was a Death Eater, who had become more and more evil, with all the dark arts he used. The children unknowingly would support Voldemort maybe even unwillingly who knew. Evil was made not born, they could change there ways.

-----------

To this day Sara had not spoken a word again, screamed in pain yes, but a word never escaped her lips. She knew it would do no good anyways, it would not help her any. This she knew, no one would save her or wanted to.

The children were older than Sara by three years, she had watched with envy as the children went to Hogwarts. When she was eight year old, she had no idea that at that very minute her mother, was giving birth to her baby brother, she would have been an older sister. However, it was not to be, everyone thought that Harry Potter the boy was the first of the Potter's heir. However, they had no idea of how wrong they were…

Something amazing however happened a year and a half exactly later, little Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort. The only reason she knew was because of what she had seen and heard.

-----------------------------

Another flash back,

From a broom cupboard

-----------------------------

Sara heard a deafening scream coming from the very room she was in, the family was sleeping, unfortunately for her, she was not allowed to sleep. She was only allowed after finishing all the chores; she jumped into the nearest hiding place she could find. She was only nine and a half, but she knew to get out of the way.

Sara watched transfixed as Adam Damon apparated away, his wife nearly shaking in fear, she knew something had happened too, just like Sara. Being summoned did not make Adam scream as he had. Even after the man had gone, Sara was still too petrified to move.

However, twenty minutes after the man left he was back, she had peeked out, to her horror, she found Adam Damon, beating his wife. Gulping in horror she watched as he took off his wife's clothes, something she did not want too see. To petrified to even more a muscle she watched.

The next thing she heard was grunting and groaning. She heard a scream like she had never heard before, even worse than her own had ever been. She heard spells being cast; to her horror, blood started pouring everywhere, including where she was standing in the cupboard, she felt physically sick. It thankfully stopped right at her feet, none of the blood getting on her. She knew if blood did get on her no one would know anyway, but she would still feel dirty. She was dirty, anyway, she was a slave, and did not deserve anything, that included a shower. She got enough food to survive, but most of the time she got nutrition potion, since he did not want Sara passing out in the middle of her chores.

"Damn you Harry Potter, how dare you and your mud blood mother defeat my lord, I won't be getting money now, fuck this is great," snarled the man,

Sara with held a gasp of horror and awe, she had learned that she had a brother, and that her parents were still alive.

"I will kill the lot of you, your mud blood mother, then your fucking father and then I will come for you boy, mark my words" said the man swearing revenge.

She knew whom the man supported, she had seen him, and he had of course not seen her. Adam Damon did not want his stupid little slave shown; she was after all a witch. Adam knew that his lord would not be pleased, especially with her being a witch and young, to Voldemort she would be turned, into a faithful follower. Something Adam did not want, he wanted the girl for himself.

She watched as he gathered the broken body of his wife, where he took her she would never know. She crept out of the cupboard, avoiding the blood as much as she could; she was out of there in a flash. No one ever knowing she had witnessed her Mistress being murdered. She had been told to call them Sir, Master, Mistress or Ma'am else she would be beaten. Not that she ever spoke the words.

She had come to hate the dungeons; they spiked fear in her heart, remembering all the times she had been in there. The man was ruthless; he had gotten steadily worse over the years. She had been whipped, belted, sliced open with knifes. She had layers of dirt on her, it had been along time since she had seen her skin, she had not realized until she could not see it how much she really missed it.

The only part of her skin she could see was her hands, since they were always cleaning. She was always putting her hands in water making the grim, blood, and dirt wash away. They were of course not properly cleaned, still somewhat dirty, but she still could see her skin. With a sigh, she went to her room, which was a small cupboard next to the kitchen. There was enough room for her to sleep in it, also unknown to them; there was a hiding place, underneath the floor. Where she kept the only thing she owned, her teddy bear, which had a picture of her and her mother and father. That night she took it back out, and sobbed as she did most of the time. She had a little brother; it seemed her parents were over her, and that hurt her more than anything her 'Master' had ever done.

The knowledge that her family had moved on and perhaps forgotten about her made her cry more. Another part of the little girl's innocence, soul and heart was ripped away. She wondered if her brother knew about her existence, her eyes filled up with tears, as she thought 'probably not'.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

End flash back

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

---Voldemort's POV the night he was killed-------

"I am the secret keeper to the Potter's my lord" said a sniveling man sounding proud.

"Well done Wormtail, you shall be rewarded, but first Crucio for not informing me sooner," said Voldemort watching amused as the fat mousy man screamed in pain.

It was known to Voldemort anyway that the Potters had gone into hiding a week ago. After many days of consideration, and fights between Sirius and James they decided, Wormtail was going to be their secret keeper, and they left.

Now one week later, they decided to tell Albus who their secret keeper was, they did not want anything happening to Sirius should Peter break. They all knew that he was the weakest marauder of them all. Lily wanted to speak to Albus about everything, and tell him about it, should anything happen to her. She wanted it known, and if by any chance her daughter was alive she wanted Albus too look after her should anything happen to her.

"Now Wormtail where are the Potters?" asked Voldemort.

"Twelve Godric's Hollow my lord" said the man still whimpering in pain.

"Excellent you're all dismissed, I want to do this one personally" said Voldemort a malicious gleam in his eye.

"Yes, my lord" said them all bowing.

--Severus POV the night Voldemort dies---

'Suppose this is a good time to repay my life debt' thought Severus as he apparated to Hogwarts.

He had not known it was Peter Pettigrew that was the spy; he had suspected Lupin or Black. He could not have mistaken that man for anyone, he knew who it was. He had only been a death eater for a month, and it had been a stupid mistake. Now he was spying for Dumbledore, it did not mean he was a light wizard or anything, he liked the dark arts, and potions especially dark potions, illegal dark potions, not because of what they do but because it was a challenge, making and brewing the potions.

Making his way to the headmaster's office, at a run he wondered if Dumbledore knew that he was only doing it for the good of himself.

'Probably that man knows everything' thought Severus.

Opening the door, he was surprised to see the two Potter's there. Realizing they did not have his only hope of ever being free of the mark he yelled it at them, practically.

"You idiots! Peter Pettigrew is a Death Eater! And Voldemort is on his way to your house!" half snapped and yelled the man. He knew the full prophecy, he also knew Voldemort knew half of it; James had been interrupted when he was telling his friend.

(As you can see, I have greatly upset the time line! Snape did not become a Death Eater, or a teacher, both Snape's parents are going to be purebloods. Although I want it to rather measure out that Voldemort died on Halloween the same time he was really meant too. Severus brews and makes potions, and is rich on his own without his parents money, but he would be disgraced if he were disowned. That is all I can say right now)

"Oh no! Harry" said Lily she was out of the school in a rush. They could not even floo; they had cut the floo connection to their home off.

"Shit," was all James could say following his wife, he would be damned if he lost another child. Especially not his little boy, named Harry Potter.

Albus followed concerned that the whole wizarding world was doomed, if Harry Potter was dead. He did not care about the little boy, but the fact that the wizarding world may be in peril.

Severus followed because he wanted to know if the boy was dead, so be it, he did not put his beliefs into a stupid prophecy that Trelawney made. There would be other ways to end the life of a mad man. Moreover, no Potter could be powerful enough to actually kill him, unless it was pure luck. Nonetheless, he hoped and prayed the little boy was powerful enough in case the prophecy was real.

What they saw when they got there horrified them all for all different reasons. No one not even James thought his child could survive the destruction that was once his home. Lily however did not care; she was into the house and up the stairs, nearly tripping over the rubble trying to get to her child's room.

"Harry!" yelled Lily so happy to see her child alive and conscious.

"Mummy" said Harry his voice horse, he sounded like he had been crying.

"Oh sweetheart" said Lily getting her child out of the crib, before she could she fell over a body. She screamed when she looked at the scaly face of Lord Voldemort; his red eyes open and unseeing the evilness still there and his face frozen in a look of horror and awe?

"Lily are you ok?" asked James running into the room, scared for his wife.

He too tripped over someone; he turned and saw it was the nanny, who had been watching Harry. The unactivated portkey still laying in her hand a fearful expression on her face.

"Harry, oh god your ok" said James picking Harry up.

He was shocked when his wife moved, revealing the dead body of Lord Voldemort. Clutching his family close, Severus and Dumbledore walked in, taking in the shocking scene.

Severus then knew if Voldemort was gone, so would the mark. As soon as he had realized what he had done, he went in search of what Voldemort done to him. He had found what it was, and knew if he was gone the mark would too. Albus seemed to know what he was thinking, and waited on Severus rolling his sleeve up.

Severus rolled up his sleeve; he was pleased to see it was gone. It was not a big deal for him, since the Dark Lord had only called him three times. Apart from now having his life uninterrupted all was good. With a smirk, he nodded to James who knew that Severus had repaid his life debt. No matter how many schoolchild grudges James held, Severus had saved his sons life, and that was something he would be entirely grateful for.

Severus then left, his robes billowing around him. Severus Snape was known world wide, for his potions and dark arts books. The ministry did not suspect him of being a Death Eater even if they did they now had no proof that he was one. The Ministry had even tried to ask him to be the head of the Potion department in the ministry. He had declined, and he wanted no part in it. He did not want anyone getting credit for his work, especially not the ministry.

---Back to Voldemort earlier that night----

He had burst into the house expecting to see James Potter or Lily Evans- Potter try to fight him off. He was seriously disappointed when he did not encounter any of them, thinking this perhaps was a set up, and he swore to kill Peter Pettigrew when he got back.

Just then he heard a giggle up the stairs, frowning, this could not be a set up was all Voldemort could think. Making his way up the stairs, a door opened then slammed when they realized Voldemort was in the house.

Voldemort blasted back the door in time to see the nanny take an object out of her pocket. Quickly killing her, knowing it was a portkey it never activated the word was never spoken.

Smirking he stepped over the dead woman, as though she meant nothing and in fact she really had meant nothing. Pointing his wand at the baby, he recited the words of the killing curse.

"Avada Kedarva" yelled Voldemort.

Then something happened, the killing curse rebounded, killing Voldemort's body, his soul ready to flee, a phoenix of light burst through Harry's small body opening its beak it swallowed Voldemort's soul. Screaming in denial soon turned into silence, as the light grew dimmer until there was nothing left. Voldemort's soul was totally destroyed.

------End Flashback-----

Miles away, in places were Voldemort had hidden parts of his soul started to burst into flames too. A cup that was once Helga Huffelpuff's burnt to nothing, as well as an emerald stone in the chamber of secrets burst into pieces. A necklace that was in a drawer at Grimmauld place, the home of the late Regulas black, the ring in Graunt's cottage melted too. A diary in the home of Lucius Malfoy started spurting ink everywhere, before laying no use to the man. Also a yoyo disinigrated in the place were Voldemort had grown up, the orphanage. However, a spark of flame caught onto the bed of the orphanage. It was not long before the place was burned to the ground. In addition, Nagini who was sitting napping in the corner of Riddle manor, Peter who was still in the manor watched in horror as his master's snake exploded sending showers of blood and snakeskin everywhere. The Rat took one second to look everywhere before fleeing; he was not going to be at the hands of his master's wrath.

The headmaster's eyes were twinkling and left the family to themselves, knowing that Voldemort was gone, he made sure the Order was well informed, his good friend Moody was first to know. He in turn told the people in the Ministry celebrations began immediately. What Lily had been going to tell Albus was forgotten for now, they were only glad they had survived.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sara did all the cleaning and housework the muggle way, she had no wand, and she had done no accidental magic, the fear of magic was strong. She did not like magic, not after seeing what the Damon's did with a wand. For instance killing his wife and things like that.

Sara had no idea she was actually pushing her magic through a bond, making James, Lily and Harry Potter magically stronger. The family did not even realize she was doing that. Nor did she herself, which was how she never did accidental magic.

The years that went by, just made her hate and fear magic even more. Damon got more violent, with hardly any money coming in; Voldemort had been giving them the money they had been living on. Probably all from the Malfoy Vaults, the Dark Lord probably didn't have any money.

First, he began using the Crucio curse that was now his favorite curse. Without his wife he began using prostitutes, of course, they need money too, that only lasted for so long too.

At the tender age of eleven she lost the last bit of innocence she had left, she was then of course forced to sleep in the same bed as him. She became his own personal whore. She hated it but there was nothing she could do, she had even tried to refuse him, but found out the hard way it was better to comply.

Then, three years later, the man had Death Eater friends, the father of Lucius Malfoy and other Death Eater family's, gave the man a great idea, a way of getting money. Much to Sara's horror she became more than just a personal whore. She became everyone's. Anyone that would pay money for it was allowed her. He started gaining in money, and then the unexpected happened.

She ended up pregnant, something that was bad as well as a blessing. She was no longer hit and she was allowed food. Apart from that, nothing changed much, the purebloods would never say no to another heir because they are so rare, but they only wanted boys, girls were useless.

She went through the pregnancy alone, feeling the lone kicks of her child, which brought tears to her eyes for she knew she would not be allowed to keep him or her. She had hoped to go into labor alone, and try and get her child away. No such luck, the man was there and with his friends too.

Twelve hours of pain without any potion, or support the baby finally came from her torn body, they were all disgusted, it was a girl. A beautiful baby girl, who was then;

"You're not keeping it. Avada Kedarva" said Adam.

The child stopped breathing instantly never aware that she had died; Sara held the limp dead body of her newborn child in her arms. They went away as soon as they had killed it, tears came unchecked down the girl's eyes, and she could not even protect her child. Getting out of the manor, she knew where the wards ended digging up a hole; she wrapped her child up in her jumper shakily. Burying her, she closed her eyes saying the first words since she was a small child.

"I'm sorry".

She got to sticks and attached them together before placing them on the grave she had made. Before getting a stone, doing a cross on that she put it at the head of the patch of dirt. Sort of like a headstone, she was no were near the Damon's graveyard.

She did not want to be anywhere near them, wiping the tears away feeling hollow she walked back in. Ignoring the pain she was in, she got back to her chores not wanting the man to realize she had gone outside. She did not care about life anymore. She remembered hiding when her mistress had taken a potion to stop herself from having any more children. Her daughter had been still born, what would have been her third child. She heard the man yell, "Good job it was still born saves me the trouble of killing it".

Thinking back very hard, she memorized the potion she would take it, there was no way she was going to let any of the disgusting men get her pregnant. She did not think she could cope if the man killed another one of her children. Shuddering when she turned into the corridor, she really hated this place.

She stopped every few minutes, making sure that the man was not going to come out of anywhere and catch her. The door creaked heavily on the hinges, jumping out of her skin, letting out a breath she slowed her heart beat down before walking in. Finding the potion she needed, she remembered everything about it, getting her nerves or what was left of them, she swallowed the potion. She felt a slight pain before it was gone, if it had done what it was meant to have done it must have worked.

"What are you doing here?" said a cold voice suddenly.

Spinning around all the fourteen year old could do was gaped wordlessly at the ghost in front of her, as far as she knew there were no ghosts in the manor. She was the first one she had seen, she had heard all about ghosts, especially Headless Nick and Bloody Baron. The man had probably deliberately read the letters aloud, perhaps to be spiteful and mean to her, but it had made her daydream even more.

"I have to thank you; you have freed me from the curse that has held me so long. My son will truly get what is coming to him, trapping my soul here in the dungeons. I would have disowned him already, he is no son of mine" said David Damon.

Still Sara watched never able to say a word.

"Do you speak?" asked the man.

She nodded her head not talking.

"Why are you dressed like that?" asked the man looking disgusted. Thinking it was a granddaughter of his.

She bowed her head lower, not letting him see her tears, suddenly she heard the man bellowing, jumping as though a whip had slashed her. She quickly made her way back up the stairs, the ghost watching her go, the eerie eyes watching her the whole way.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Five years had gone since that horrible unforgetful day, every year she snuck out and went to her child's grave. That was the only time she spoke, apart from when her 'master' asked her questions. Which was not very often, he had lost the money now he could hardly feed himself or his children. Sara was bringing the money in for them; it was her body that was being used. She was now eighteen years old, and Harry was starting his school at Hogwarts this coming year.

Lily and James never did tell anyone about their little baby girl, they had more children and they were happy. They had a boy and girl, who they named Jasmine and James, identical twins. As well as another child they called Ivory however, would their past come back to haunt them? That remains to be seen.

------------------

Snape Manor

------------------

"Why am I here mother?" asked Severus.

He had earlier that week been called home, his mother and father wanted to talk to him. He knew what ever it was could not be good; they did not care for Severus as long as he did his duties as a Snape. Which he dutifully done, he was after all spending the money that was the least he could do.

He spent the money on potion ingredients mostly, the money he had made for making and brewing potions was untouched, under a lone vault for Severus Snape. He did not want to touch his money, so he left it there, plus the Snape money was enough for him.

"We have decided you are to marry," said his father getting right to the topic.

"What?" asked Severus spluttering?

"You heard your father, we want you bonded in three months, or else" said his mother, the warning clear in her voice.

"Bonded or married which is it?" asked Severus sarcastically.

"Bonded, you will have an heir Severus, to continue the Snape line, I don't care who it is, just be done with it," said Tobias.

"You know that I do not like women," said Severus.

"Well you will marry, its not always about love, she can go after she has provided you with an heir" said Eileen trying to make it easier on her son.

"And you have given me how long?" asked Severus looking angry.

"Three months" said Tobias matching Severus' angry look.

"Fine" huffed Severus annoyed.

"Good, we wish to see her before you take her home," said Eileen.

"Fine but no way am I marrying," said Severus.

"Fine," said Tobias, they had come to an agreement at last.

"Is that all?" asked Severus wanting out.

"Severus, don't rush off," said Eileen to her son.

"There is nothing more to discuss," said Severus curtly.

"Right I'm off" said Tobias apparating away, Severus knew he was going to the pub.

"Please Severus stay a while, keep your mother company for once" said Eileen.

"Fine" said Severus, slumping in the seat.

"So how is your potions research going? What are you doing?" asked Eileen.

"Looking for a cure for werewolves" said Severus.

"And how far are you with that son?" asked Eileen looking exited.

"Not far, I need to read all I can on them first before I start, of course then think of ingredients that will help," said Severus looking exited himself.

"Just like me when it comes to potions, your father had been so disappointed that you had not taken a liking to Defense just like him," said Eileen looking wistful.

"Yes well I learned anyway" said Severus bitterly, remembering his 'fathers' so called training. However, it had saved his life occasionally so he could not complain.

"Your father may have been hard on you, but you wanted to learn at least even a bit of you must have wanted too" said Eileen.

She had wanted her son to go to the Wizarding School in France, but Tobias had repeatedly told her that he would go to Hogwarts. It was after all meant to be the best school in the world, and going there would get him a better chance of a job. She had not wanted him going to Hogwarts fearing that he would be picked on, but Tobias always got his way, none the less, she was correct, he was picked on by the worst.

"Well anything else mother?" asked Severus.

"No, I'm going shopping now. There is hardly anything in the cupboards," says Eileen.

"Why not send the elves?" asked Severus confused. His mother had always sent the elves when he was younger.

"I have not asked them to do that in a long time, plus three of them have died, there are only a few left" said Eileen smiling sadly. Tobias had never given them permission to mate so they never had babies so he did not get new house elves.

"Oh, well that's news to me, anyway I will get going so you can do your shopping" said Severus using an excuse to get away.

"Oh very well son, good day" said Eileen.

"Bye" said Severus.

He apparated away, into his home before going down to the dungeons, potions always soothed him when he was in a bad mood. Right now he was in a bad mood; he hated his father, now more than ever. He was being told to marry or he was going to loose his name, something he could not afford to happen. All his books were published with Severus Snape; if he were disowned then he would not be Severus Snape. So now, he had no choice but to marry.

-----0-----0-------0-------

Severus Snape's home

-----0-----0--------0------

"Hey Severus, you didn't come what's the matter?" asked Lucius from the dungeons door.

"Hello change of plans, I forgot I had my parents to go too" said Severus.

"What did they want this time?" Lucius asked.

"They are making me bond, I have three months to bond with someone if not then I am being disowned" said Severus pissed off.

"I see, well surely there is a woman who would like to carry your heir," said Lucius thinking about his child.

"No actually there is not," said Severus.

"Why not?" asked Lucius.

"I don't think I like girls that way Lucius," said Severus.

"Neither do I, you know that we have been together enough to prove that, just get a woman to provide you with an heir" said Lucius. Coming up and wrapping his arms around Severus possessively.

Severus did not know that Lucius had been a Death Eater, since he had found a way to cover the Dark Mark. Now with it gone, he had nothing to hide. He had continued as though the defeat of the Dark Lord did not bother him. However, it really did, he himself could hardly believe that a child have defeated the dark lord. He had not tried to kill Harry for what he did to his Lord because he did not want to end up in Azkaban.

Severus only ever saw the nice side of Lucius; he did not know that Lucius had a bad side to him. Lucius had been using the Dark Arts for a long time, and they were addictive. He could only go so long before he had to use them again. Severus liked the Dark arts but had never found them addictive.

Two weeks since he had been told he was having to bond to someone, Lucius had come in with great news that Lucius thought Severus would like. He had locked himself up in the dungeons and when Lucius had came he had shouted through,

"I will be through in a minute, just let me finish this" said Severus finishing his potion.

Lucius waited half an hour on Severus, the whole while getting annoyed at Severus for ignoring him for so long.

"Hey, so what is it?" asked Severus, kissing Lucius before sitting down beside him.

"Well I have a solution to your problems," said Lucius.

"Well? How?" asked Severus waiting for Lucius to continue.

"Well the Damon's are selling a slave off they don't have enough money to keep her she is eighteen years old, she would be prefect to have an heir with. I mean she could clean your home, she is a slave anyway, you could do anything with her" said Lucius suggestively.

Severus frowned he did not like the thought of an eighteen year old in the hands of Adam Damon, he had seen him at a meeting, he had been ruthless. Perhaps he could save two birds in one stone so to speak. Save himself and the girl, as long as he bonded to her and she had his child all would be well. Then he could let her go perhaps, it depended on the catch.

"Sounds cool, what's the problem?" asked Severus.

"Nothing, its cash in hand then she's yours, but they want a hundred galleons for her," said Lucius.

"Fine, how about telling them to schedule a meeting with me, perhaps in the Leaky cauldron or some place like that, and make it as soon as possible," said Severus.

"Great, well I will inform him now," said Lucius.

"Watch what you are doing Lucius, I don't like Adam Damon much" said Severus worried.

"Neither do I," said Lucius.

"Goodbye Lucius" said Severus kissing Lucius again.

"I will be here later, that ok?" asked Lucius flirting with Severus.

"Sure I'd love that, see you soon ok?" said Severus.

He was then pulled down on Lucius' knee, they kissed until they had to part for air, rubbing against each other, they came. Cleaning themselves they kissed again before Lucius was away doing his bidding.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Severus was getting frustrated with the lack of progress he was making with the Wolves- bane potion. He could not seem to find enough information that he needed, however he continued looking for the hopes that something would turn up. In addition, he could not get this upcoming meeting from his mind; he really did not want a wife, well technically bonded partner. He did not want to be annoyed with them, women were disgustingly affectionate the thought turned his stomach. He was not an affectionate man, and he did not want to be either.

The date quickly arrived; a month had now passed since he had visited his mother's house. Receiving the news that he had to bond other wise, he would end up without a name and a disgrace to his family. Putting his normal black clothes on he met with Lucius at Malfoy Manor before they together left to meet Adam Damon. A man Severus knew to be a Death Eater and a vicious one at that.

"Well might as well get a drink while we are waiting on him" said Lucius sitting down.

"What can I get you Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Snape?" asked the bar tender.

"Two fire whiskeys please," said Lucius smoothly.

"Coming right up sirs," replied the bar tender.

"So when is he coming?" asked Severus impatiently.

He would rather be doing his research or be down in his potions lab than sitting there. Waiting on some idiot who might not even turn up, he sat down next to Lucius waiting on his answer.

"He should be there any second," said Lucius.

-----------

"Get up" barked Adam, who was in his bed with his servant as usual.

"Yes sir" she replied getting up.

"Don't bother getting clothes on, your having a bath," said Adam seeing Sara reach for her clothes, he never allowed her to wear them in his bed.

"Yes sir" said Sara, her eyes twinkling brightly; she was getting a bath she just wondered why.

She however was not allowed to enjoy the luxury of a nice warm bath, because there was no hot water, and she did not have a wand to heat it up. She was still able to wash herself though, shivering and cold by the time she got out. Her hair was however spelled clean, that was the only way it would have gotten cleaned. Her hair had been full of tangles and full of greasy dirt. A couple of spells later her hair was clean and straight no tangles to be seen. She was given a pair of trousers and a top from his wife's wardrobe; they were a bit big on her apart from that she looked fine. Nothing however could hide the bruises but Adam did not care, he was getting rid of her either way, Lucius had seen to that.

With a sigh he went to his wardrobe and put on his best clothes, he had two rich purebloods to impress. He may be a pureblood but he was far from rich. Currently he hardly had any Galleons to his name; he had spent most of his money on illegal things. Going to the floo, he made sure the Manor was secure; it would not do if she ran away. He was gone with a yell of "Leaky Cauldron".

"About time you showed up," said Lucius as Adam came tumbling out of the fireplace.

"Well Lucius I'm sure has already told you so lets get to business," said Adam smoothly, none of his nervousness showing.

"I want to see a picture of her, I wont be buying a horrible looking person," said Severus his eyes narrowed.

"Like I would waste my money and time on taking pictures of my servants" said Adam looking disgusted with the very thought.

"Fine, do it magically?" said Severus looking annoyed.

"Fine" said Adam agreeing.

Adam then let a picture of Sara from behind his shields; Severus started musing she was nice looking enough, long black hair and green eyes. He also wanted to know why the man was getting rid of her, there obviously had to be a reason.

"And why would you be getting rid of her?" asked Severus his eyes gleaming.

"Because she is no longer of use to me," said Adam.

"Very well, I decline the offer," said Severus, he had sensed Adam had been lying.

"Severus he needs the money that's why he is getting rid of her" said Lucius looking annoyed with Adam Damon.

"You should know better than to lie to people who can read your thoughts Adam Damon," hissed Severus looking mad.

"Yes sir, are you going to buy her or not?" he asked scared but trying not to show it.

"Fine, now go get her," said Severus his eyes hard and cold as always.

"Fine, I want the money first," said the man as though he did not trust Severus.

"I will give Lucius the money, he can go with you bring her back" said Severus disgusted at how desperate the man sounded.

"Fine, come on Malfoy," said Adam eagerly.

They flooed to Damon Manor; Lucius landing gracefully and Adam nearly falling, only just managing to stay upright slightly.

"Get in here" shouted Adam.

"Sir?" she asked coming in never once meeting their eyes.

She recognized Malfoy; he looked like his father, the father of her dead child. She wondered if the man knew that he should have a sister, the though that her child would be like him made her shudder. She could not help but be glad that her child had not been a boy. She was saddened that she would not know what color of hair her child had or anything like that. She shook herself out of her musing and listened to what her 'master' was saying to her.

"You are leaving here, someone has bought you and may have some use for you, and Mr. Malfoy will take you to him after you have collected your things," said Adam nearly spitting at her.

Flinching she mutely nodded her head, horror building through her fast, her bones felt cold, and her skin was flushed, and she was scared. Someone else was going to own her, and he could be worse. That thought scared the living day lights out of her. None of this showed on her face of course, she had learned to cover her emotions at an early age. Showing emotion only made them even more interested in her.

She then went to her old room, she took her things out which were in a bag. Adam Damon thankfully had never found out about it, otherwise, she knew she would not have them anymore. A teddy with a picture of her parents and another picture that her 'Mistress' had taken of her. She did not know why the woman had been so nice when Adam had been gone, but she was grateful. It had been the only time she had not had to clean the house, those two days had flown by and before she knew it, he had been back. She walked back into the hall were the two men were waiting. She saw Adam freezing when he saw she actually had something, before shrugging and letting her go.

She was startled from her thinking again; feeling slightly horrible, she did not know what had happened but it was horrible. Just as Lucius apparated them away, Lucius chucked something at Adam Damon. It was obviously the galleons because she heard clatters of money as she was force apparated to Snape Manor, she found a man there, and he looked nicer than Adam but just as scary. She suddenly found the floor very interesting, Lucius apparated away.

Severus watched the girl he could tell she was scared; he was very good at reading body language. With a sigh, he knew he could not be too horrible to her; he did not want her to be petrified of him.

"Come on" said Severus starting to walk to the house.

Sara walked behind listening in case he said anything, keeping her head down still scared.

"This is obviously the gardens; you will be doing it, eventually. They are potion ingredients and I am a potions master and I will be seriously angry if you do something wrong." said Severus walking on.

"Yes sir" was the small trembling answer.

"Good, this is Snape Manor and I will tell you what you are to do, and you will cook dinner tonight I want to see how good you are." said Severus no emotion showing.

"Yes, Sir" was the automatic reply.

They walked in, Sara did not show it but she was amazed at the house it was nothing like Damon Manor. Everything was clean and nice, she was then led up stairs Severus saying nothing the whole way, apart from pointing out were his study was as well as where the kitchen and sitting area were.

"This is your room, there is a lock on the inside as well as on the outside, your bathroom is through that door." said Severus.

Sara was confused her own room? She knew she did not deserve such a nice room. It was a lovely room, cream and rich blue colors. The bed was lovely and it was huge she was shocked that she had her own bathroom; she did not dare use it unless she knew that the man wanted her to use it.

"Everything here is yours to use as you wish, I would like you to keep your area clean and tidy." said Severus seeing Sara's emotions, he was beginning to think she had been treated worse than he assumed.

"Thank you sir" said Sara softly.

"A house elf will be up soon to measure you, and then a couple of sets of clothes will be sent up. At dinnertime, which is at six I would like dinner on the table by then. Make what you wish I do not have preferences if I do not have it in ask the house elf to buy it. You will not ask them for anything else," said Severus.

"Yes sir" said Sara softly.

"Before I forget my name is Severus Snape, you may continue calling me sir," said Severus.

"Yes, sir" said Sara in understanding.

"Do you have a name?" asked Severus looking straight at her.

Her head came up, confusion written all over her face; she did not understand why he was being so nice to her, or why he was asking her name. He had asked her none the less so she told him, her head lowering again.

"My name is Sara sir," she said.

"Very well, I will be gone until dinner time I hope to see dinner on the table by then" said Severus leaving the room.

Sara sat down tenderly on the bed, hissing slightly as her bum went on the bed. The bed looked so comfortable and inviting to her that she could not resist lying down, she was never aware that she fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sara was awakened from her sleep when she heard a popping noise. Having had to be aware of her surroundings at all times, even in sleep. She would wake at the slightest bit of noise; she was no longer surprised when her 'master' came. She could hear him coming before he got there.

"I is here to measure you miss" said the elf its voice proper.

"What am I to do?" she asked; she was not sure what the elf wanted her to do.

"Stand over here miss, and I will measure you" the elf squeaked pointing its big finger to next to were the elf was standing.

Quickly going over she stood, somewhat embarrassed at how small the house elf was, also curious. She knew what they were but she had never met one properly. The tape spun around her body, making her jump and flinch, she did not like magic happening when she was unaware of it.

She had hated magic, until her old mistress had showed her a good side. She had even taught her to do cleaning spells and other spells like that. She remembered the time that her master had been gone for the week. He had gone on a mission for something that the dark lord wanted. Her mistress had dressed her in the most beautiful dress she had ever worn. She had even taken a picture of it, and then given it to her, Sara had then hidden it next to the picture she had of her parents.

The measuring stopped, and the elf clicked its fingers, everything was gone within a flash. Only then did she ask the question she needed to ask.

"What time is it?" she asked almost timidly.

"It's nearing tea time miss," said the elf.

It was obvious that the house elves had been told of this latest development.

"Thanks" said Sara unsure of what else to say.

With a sigh, she went down the stairs and began getting together some ingredients for a dinner. Cutting meat into fine cube slices, she put them in a casserole dish. Putting the oven on, she was glad that it could be done the Muggle way. She then peeled potatoes then cut them up, putting them into a bowl that was filled with water, and salt added to it. Cutting up carrots, she stirred the sweet corn; the carrots were on before she knew it.

Cleaning everything she had used up, making sure that she had not missed anything she relaxed slightly. Opening the oven occasionally to see if the meat was ready, the fifth time she done it the meat was ready.

Putting everything onto dishes, she was not sure how many people were eating, or what he wanted done. Putting the meat in the middle she put the vegetables next to it then the potatoes, she then set the table. Only one set on the table, and then she put china set in the corner and cutlery just in case more people came.

She was unsure what to do next, the man had said he only wanted her to cook dinner, nothing else. She had followed his orders, when she heard him coming she hastily made her way back up the stairs, wanting to avoid punishment for as long as possible. She wanted the pain free experience to last as long as possible.

She relaxed slightly when he did not come stomping up the stairs, she wondered again why he had given her a room of her own. Perhaps he had a wife of his own. She hoped that it was she would love to be left alone.

'Pop'

"Yes?" she asked as soon as she saw the creature.

"Here is your food miss, master is saying you have to eat all that and I will show you your duties tomorrow" said the elf.

She nodded mutely unable to believe that was it, she was not complaining, she was right into the meal, enjoying it. She however could not eat it all, so used to tiny portions that her stomach could not handle it. She then took the tray down the stairs and washed everything that had been left. She did not care if her master had not told her to or not. She was not taking the chance of him changing his mind. Finishing that she went back up the stairs and into her own room, looking it she went to bed. Still weary and confused, despite that she was sound asleep within minutes.

"Miss is to wake up now," said a voice in her face causing her to nearly scream and fall off the bed.

Clutching her chest, so glad she had not shouted or anything, she knew she would be punished if she had. Calming down from the fright she had; no one had been able to sneak upon her like that before. It startled her; she hoped it never happened again.

Just then, her window automatically opened and curtains drew themselves back, a beautiful day was shining outside. Not that Sara got even a small bit of hopes up; she had never been allowed out side, not even to do the garden.

Sara was just putting her old worn stinky clothes back on when she realized they were not there. Panicking she started trying to look everywhere that was until the elf told her,

"There are clothes for you in the cupboard miss, you are to wear them, and the dirty things go in that basket," said the elf pointing over to the laundry shoot.

She was right over to the cupboard, opening the door her eyes opened wide, they were muggle clothes. Not just muggle clothes, summer muggle clothes. They felt thin and looked like clothes to wear in the warmer weather, black trousers she put them on, and then a black top. That had sleeves on it, not that she minded she had never had new things before.

"Take them off," said the elf.

Sara just looked at the elf as if it were crazy.

"You are having a bath, master Severus will be angry if you don't wash, you will smell out the house," said the elf.

If it were any other person, than Sara they would have been offended. She however was not. She blinked not caring, she was getting a bath, and she was in it in no time.

Washing herself for the first time in her life, in warm water. Groaning she scrubbed her skin until it was red. Only realizing how long she must have spent in there made her hurry. Grabbing a towel, she dried off and put her clothes back on. Putting the towel in the laundry shoot, watching it go in amusement. She had never seen anything like that in her life, it looked handy.

"I will show you what you are to do now," said the elf coming back in with a pop.

She just nodded not speaking, wondering what it was that she was going to be doing.

"The garden is what you are doing today." said the house elf, as she took Sara out into the garden, Sara following the elf a look of pure astonishment on her face.

"This is were you dig up potion ingredients, there is a wheelbarrow for the dug up ingredients, and a box of ones that go in after you take out the ready stuff" said the elf.

The elf showed her once before it was gone, presumably to do its own chores that it had been told to do.

Sara got to work, rolling up her sleeves and began digging. She did not even bother about breakfast, or lunch, the elf did not bring her any. Severus himself locked up in his lab doing whatever experimenting he was doing.

She was careful how she handled the ingredients remembering his words form the first time she met him. She also pulled out weeds as well every time she saw them.

Therefore, there was a barrel full of ready ingredients, a bucket full of weeds, and the new ingredients were now under the soil.

"Its time to make masters dinner now" said the elf who looked annoyed. She wondered if that was her job before she came here, it was the only reason she could find for the elf to be annoyed at her.

Making a different dinner this time, she made spaghetti bolognaise, it seemed he had a lot of pasta, he must like it. Making sure the mince was spiced up nicely, the man looked like he liked his spices, a rack of them spaced the kitchen.

When she was finished she then went to the garden again, before watering everything, it was a nice day, and everything was surly dehydrated. Once that was done she got a barrel of water, sat, and cleaned the potions ingredient that she had picked all day, not knowing what it was.

Another elf greeted her with another message only forty minutes later,

"You are to stop for today miss, your dinner is in your room, you are not to leave again for the rest of the night," the creature said before popping away.

Shocked that she was getting the whole night off again, she complied. She had a bath before getting a silky nightshirt she had been given and putting it on. Eating her dinner, she stretched on the bed before falling asleep. How her body was getting so much sleep was a miracle after getting used to being up most of the night.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Miss has to get up now," said the house elf, she never spoke loud and never touched the girl. The poor elf had nearly crapped itself yesterday when she had screamed.

"I'm up," she said immediately.

"Master wants to see you in his dungeons in twenty minutes, with the barrel of potion ingredients that were dug up yesterday," said the elf.

"Ok" she said.

She quickly bathed, put clothes on, which were similar to the ones she had on yesterday. There was a different style around them, two stripes on the top instead of one.

"I'm taking you to the dungeons now, after this week we won't be showing you were to go, we will just be telling you" said the elf.

"That's fine," she mumbled not sure what else to say.

"Follow me then miss," said the elf leaving the room, Sara following behind her.

They walked down the stairs, slower than normal because the elf was showing her the way. Obviously, it would take longer house elves having smaller legs. They were there in twenty minutes, practically right on time, for that, Sara was thankful, she still did not know what her new master was like.

"Sir?" she asked.

"Get the barrel" was all Severus said in a clipped tone.

"Yes sir," she said immediately leaving.

She went to where she left the ingredients before taking them to the dungeons. Thankfully, she had not taken them from the Dungeons area so she would be back in no time at all.

"Good, now I want them sliced, diced, and grinded," said Severus going back to what ever he was doing.

"Grinded Sir?" she asked looking terrified.

"What?" snarled Severus, looking up.

"I've never worked with Potions sir, I'm not sure what I'm to do" said Sara ashamed at having to ask.

Growling under his breath, causing Sara to jump she looked ready to bolt. With a sigh he walked over, he was glad his potion was not at a delicate stage or it would be wasted.

"First, this is how you slice," said Severus getting the knife and slicing the first asphodel. The sliced root was set aside, in a glass container saying sliced asphodel.

"This is how you dice," said Severus cutting the root into fine square chunks.

"You use a mortar to grind it, into fine powder," said Severus grinding the root into powder.

"What is it?" she asked fascinated, her eyes widened when she realized she had asked a question.

"I'm sorry sir, I won't ask again," she said, her heart rate speeding up.

"It's an asphodel root, it's used in a potion called the draught of the living death, a sleeping potion that would render you in a sleep but you would look dead to the world. It's associated with the afterlife and underworld," said Severus sounding lecture like.

"Thank you sir," she said bowing her head; she did not bring it back up until he was back at his potion.

She spent most of the day cutting, slicing or grinding asphodel root. She found it calming, just like everything she done. It was easy to get lost in thought, she had a few times, and it left her feeling more confused. This was not how her other master acted towards her, she knew what to expect from him, but her new master, remained a mystery to her.

She did not even stop when lunch was brought along, Severus did not tell her to eat anything not wanting her to feel as though she was being forced. Come four o'clock and she still had nothing to eat all day he then told her,

"Take the wheelbarrow back to the garden, go and have a bath, a lunch will be brought up for you, and then you can make dinner," said Severus still working on the potion.

"Yes sir," she said.

The wheelbarrow was empty; she had just finished slicing the last piece of asphodel root. The containers were mostly full, apart from the powdered stuff that still would need a good quarter of asphodel to need filled to the brim like the others.

'Two baths in one day, this is amazing, perhaps my new master won't be like my previous master? However, why would anyone be nice to a slave? He paid for me, so he will want his money's worth back right?" she asked herself, as she soaked in the warm water.

She decided not to think on it much, just enjoy her newfound freedom while she had it. It could not last forever, she could not go from being in the worst to practically free, something would happen she knew it.

She noticed her master had brought her other stuff she needed, and had never used before. Like shoes and a hairbrush, and things like that, even elastic bands to tie her hair up they were different from the usual elastic bands they were colorful she liked them.

"Severus" said a girl's voice from down the stairs; she could not help but think perhaps he did have a wife. The voice seemed a bit old; perhaps it was just a relative.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" she heard her master ask.

"I have come to see you're…" was all she heard. She shut the door and never listened to the whole conversation. She did not want her master finding out she had intruded on a private conversation.

She panicked when she heard her door open, but none of it showed on her face when they entered. Sara blinked, she had been right it was an old woman, she looked like Severus.

"You're his mother" she said she did not realize she had said it aloud. Clasping her hand over her mouth in horror but before she could get to worked up the woman said,

"Indeed I am, it was nice meeting you Sara and congratulations," said Eileen.

Sara blinked not understanding where the conversation was going. With the warning look her master was giving her, she mumbled a thanks her eyes on the floor. She was now more confused than ever before, she was now convinced there was more to the reason she was brought here. Something was going on, it's just a shame she did not have the guts to talk and ask.

She was just about to go down to dinner when Severus came back, flinching slightly she held her breath. When he came in he did not seem mad or anything, just weary. Like his parents were badgering him into something, he did not want. He had a ring in his hand; it was the Snape coat of arms. She had the coat of arms on her clothes, a small sign but one none the less.

"I want you to wear this ring, it will give me your location when I need it, and it won't come off unless I take it off" said Severus grabbing her hand roughly he put the ring on. She noticed it was on the finger you use for engagement and marriage rings. That had her confused but she just blinked it off, not caring much. She would always be owned she would never get married. She would probably die being still owned, sighing she went down the stairs and started making his dinner.

She knew that there was a tracking charm on it, but what she did not know was that there was a well being spell on it too. As well as a monitor spell as well, Severus would always know whether she was ok or not.

The ring was not big nor heavy, so it did not bother her as much as she had thought it would. She had never worn jewelry before so she had not known how it felt. She put chicken breast, and then covered it in sauce into a dish. Putting it in the oven, she then started with the potatoes, mashing them up this time, and added sweet corn to the lot. There was not much sweet corn; she had put the rest of the unused sweet corn into the fridge.

"This is what you have to do tomorrow," said Severus giving her a piece of paper.

"I can't read," she said,

"Then how did you follow your other owners instructions?" he asked scornfully.

"He always told me what to do sir," she said.

With a sigh, he rolled his eyes, thinking 'she's more trouble than I thought, can't bloody read that's ridiculous did they not teach her anything?'

"Fine I will ask the elf to show you what to do.," snapped Severus.

Just then, the fire erupted, spitting Lucius Malfoy out of it. Closing her eyes she slipped from the room unnoticed, or so she thought. Severus had seen her and was confused by her actions. How did Lucius scare her? He was nice nothing like him, so why is she scared, shaking his head he asked.

"What's wrong?" asked Severus. Sara of course heard, she could not help but, she tried to get away quicker, but she heard the next sentence.

"Adam Damon's been disowned, the ghost of his father disowned him, the children are not allowed in, the wards have come down," said Lucius.

"Wonder why" mused Severus.

"I don't know, but he has money he is just going to buy a new one, he wants to know if he can have her back, he will give you Damon manor, with the wards gone, you could get the ghost banished and have another home" said Lucius.

"Tell him no, I don't want some old gruffly manor, plus she is an excellent cook" said Severus smirking.

"Ok, I will tell Damon, are you coming over tonight?" asked Lucius.

"Your wife away?" asked Severus,

"Yes, Draco is staying at a friends place tonight," said Lucius almost seductively.

"I will be there after dinner," said Severus nodding his head curtly.

"Ok, see you then," said Lucius kissing Severus hard on the lips.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sara did what was asked of her that night before going to bed. She was surprised when she saw children's books on her bed. Looking at them more closely she gaped. She had seen the Damon children reading similar things, her mistress had spent a lot of time teaching them to read and write.

She spent most of the night sitting learning her alphabet; she picked everything up faster than a child because her brain was fully developed. By the end of the night, she knew how to spell the basic words, such as the, what, and, end and plant. She eagerly soaked up everything she could learn not believing someone had done this for her.

By four in the morning she had read everything the man had given her, she even heard her master get home at five in the morning. She knew something was going on with her master and Malfoy. She would be stupid not to realize that, she was not a stupid person. She may not be able to read but that in no way made her stupid.

It was not long after Severus got in, she heard him through the floo and the shutting of doors. She put the books in the beside table she had, she was not going to get rid of them. There were few things she could actually claim were hers. Anything she did have she wanted to keep, yawning she slid into sleep.

------------------

Next Morning

------------------

Sara yawned upon hearing someone saying her name she was up in an instant. Getting dressed she decided not to bother having a bath, the elf looked as though it had been calling her for a good ten twenty minutes. Not wanting it to get angry and complain to Severus, she hurried.

"You are out in the garden again, you are to pick ingredients master Severus will give you a picture of it so you know what to look for," said the elf.

The ingredient Severus was having Sara pick was a very rare and powerful ingredient. He did not have the time so he was asking her to do it, and it was not an ingredient the house elves know very well. The man did not plant it often, because it was not normally found. It was a very rare ingredient, so Severus was making sure she knew what she was doing.

He did not normally trust someone with his potion ingredients; even the house elves were not trusted. When he doesn't have the time then they were asked to do it, that itself was not very often at all. He was asking her to do it; he had an appointment with the Ministry. They wanted to probably ask him if he would head their potions division. They knew he was the best potions brewer in the United Kingdom. He was never suspected of being a Death Eater; even now there was no proof that he had the Dark Mark. No one knew he had been a Death Eater even if it was only for a short time.

This was the reason he did not know Lucius was a Death Eater; Lucius had also hidden his mark under a very strong glamour. There were rumors of him being a Death Eater, but they had never been persuaded. Lucius had gone out in public the mark gone from his arm when the Dark Lord was gone. He had never gone out in public without long sleeves; he had not wanted to take the chance of anyone casting a revealing charm on him. The glamour would not hold against strong revealing charms.

Another reason was that he did not listen to the rumors and he liked Lucius. Or the nice part Lucius portraits himself to be, Severus may be Slytherin but Lucius was more cunning than Severus would ever be. Lucius was also more sick and malicious than Severus could ever be.

It had been Lucius who had suggested to his Lord to bring Severus into the fold. Lucius thought he could corrupt and turn Severus into someone like himself. He was disappointed that he had not gotten the chance. He however was not loosing the chance to have him at all, so he would act as he always had acted.

Severus thought Lucius had changed since leaving school; Lucius had been a bully, cold and malicious in those days, being horrible to everyone, even Nott and Avery. Lucius' Malfoy's father had been worst of the lot, and the other marked Death Eaters knew not to piss Lucius' father off. However, he had died last year, leaving Lucius the heir of the Malfoy fortune.

-----------------

Dungeons

Snape Manor

------------------

Sara attentively knocked on the door before entering; she did not want to think of what her master had done last night. She knew Lucius Malfoy was a horrible sick man; she did not want to think her master was like him. She could not think of anything else that they could have done. All she could think to herself was 'don't get to comfortable or happy around him, you will just be disappointed in the end'

"Sir?" she asked standing at the door furthest away she could get from him.

"Come here, this is the Potion ingredient I want you to gather" said Severus giving her the picture of it and the name was written on the bottom of it, a description of what the ingredient was is at the bottom of it.

She took it and looked at it, before folding it up, she just stood there awkwardly until he barked that she could leave. Severus could not understand why Sara or as he thought of her 'the girl' was all of a sudden scared of him. She had been fine around him yesterday, ever since she had seen Lucius Malfoy she had been shitting herself.

Thinking perhaps it was only because Lucius had brought her here and was scared she would be shipped of to someone else much worse he calmed down. She was not scared of him for any reason just frightened that she would be thrown away to someone else.

Only after a while did he go up the stairs, he had a shower to have, before his appointment. He was thinking about actually becoming the head of the Ministry department. That way he could get all the ingredients he could ever want and need. Inventing potions and all the praise would still go to him. He would not share even 1 percent of his money with the Ministry there was no way. He had never liked them much and would not start doing so now.

------------------------

Sara outside Snape Manor

-------------------------

The ingredient she was picking was a plant called hellebore; there are different kinds of hellebore. They are all similar reason being, they are all poisonous. It was also known to purgative sometimes-bad things generally. In addition, powdered form in a potion will help you become invisible.

This hellebore was rare, and not often found, she was beginning to understand a little about potion ingredients. She was so glad she could read now, with that thought she got started for the day. The root has a slight odor, when cut or broken, somewhat resembling Senega root. The dry powder causes violent sneezing. It has a somewhat bitter-sweet and acrid taste

This was the history of the ingredient According to Pliny, Black Hellebore was used as a purgative in mania by Melampus, a soothsayer and physician, 1,400 years before Christ, hence the name Melampodium applied to Hellebores. Spenser in the Shepheard's Calendar, 1579, alludes to the medicinal use of Melampode for animals. Parkinson, writing in 1641, tells us:

'a piece of the root being drawn through a hole made in the eare of a beast troubled with cough or having taken any poisonous thing cureth it, if it be taken out the next day at the same houre.'

Parkinson believed that White Hellebore would be equally efficacious in such a case, but Gerard recommends the Black Horehound only, as being good for beasts. He says the old farriers used to 'cut a slit in the dewlap, and put in a bit of Beare-foot, and leave it there for daies together.'

Gerard describes the plant in these words:

'It floureth about Christmas, if the winter be mild and warm . . . called Christ herbe. This plant hath thick and fat leaves of a deep green color, the upper part whereof is somewhat bluntly nicked or toothed, having sundry diversions or cuts, in some leaves many, in others fewer, like unto a female Peony. It beareth rose-coloured flowers upon slender stems, growing immediately out of the ground, an handbreadth high, sometimes very white, and of times mixed with a little shew of purple, which being faded, there succeed small husks full of black seeds; the roots are many; with long, black strings coming from one end.'

The writing alone told every one that the book was very old, perhaps even to the time of Merlin. So, hellebore had been around for a long time, perhaps having more use in those days than it does now. Strange now that there is no hellebore these days, you would think that there was more with people using it less. It was by the look of it not only used on people but animals too. They had to keep their animals alive some how.

--------------------

Severus in the Ministry.

-------------------

"The Minister will see you now," said a young looking woman from the reception.

Severus just nodded to the woman curtly before making his way to the office. He had not been waiting to long, he was never too early or late to an appointment. In addition, it was fun that when he was meeting with anyone they always were seeing him as soon as possible.

A new Minister had been elected; Crouch was slowly going to a crap department in the Ministry. Mr. Fudge was now the Minister; he had heard that the man always asked for advice from Dumbledore. He wondered how far the man would go to try to get him. Crouch had tired several times, Severus had never budged.

"Ah Mr. Snape, it's so good to finally meet you, I've heard so much about you. The potions you have made are absolutely amazing helping everyone, congratulations" said Fudge shaking Severus' hand longer than necessary.

"Thank you Minister, I have potions to brew I'm sure you understand I would like this over with as quickly as possible. I have an appointment with Albus Dumbledore after this" said Severus sitting down gracefully.

"Ah yes, well yes we want to…to offer you a job here in our potions research department" said Mr. Fudge.

"Just like I told the other Minister I have no plans to get a job in the research department" said Severus smoothly.

"Well I'm sure we can come to some arrangement where you would be happy to come and work with us?" said Fudge making the statement into a question. Asking him in his own way what they could do to persuade him into working for the Ministry.

"Well if I did work here I would not be here everyday, and the potions I invent will be my own." stated Severus giving the man what he wanted.

"Very well," said Minister Fudge knowing he would not get a better deal. In addition, he would be making the Ministry better. Having the best potions master in the United Kingdom as their head of Potions department. Things could not have gone better; even Crouch could not have gotten Severus Snape to agree.

There were just a few exceptions, the man may not be here every day but the department will hardly be lost without him. The people they had on were ok, just not good enough as a master in potions.

---------------------

Hogwarts the Headmasters Office

----------------------

"Ah Severus I'm so glad you could come, since its dinner time why don't you have lunch in my office? We have a lot of catching up to do," said the headmaster joyfully.

"Sure" said Severus.

He would never admit that he had been hungry to anyone; he had not had breakfast before he had gone to the Ministry. He did have a biscuit and a drink of coffee there though. The though of a lunch was worth knowing he was going to be interrogated.

"So Severus how have you been all these years?" asked the headmaster.

He had hardly seen Severus since the defeat of Voldemort many years ago. He was curious to what Severus had been doing with his time these past years. He refused to think he just wanted to meddle in the man's life.

"Good" said Severus curtly knowing what was coming.

"What have you been doing?" asked the man curiously.

"Brewing potions mostly headmaster" said Severus being invasive.

"Ah, yes I have been keeping track of them; the potions you have made are very impressive. The whole staff knows, the just retired teacher always went on about what potions you had created," said Albus his eyes twinkling.

"I see," said Severus nearly smirking, drinking his pumpkin juice.

"Anyway I would like it if you would like to come and teach, as well as be the head of Slytherin house" Albus. He was making it like a demand more than asking the man. Something Severus did not appreciate at all, just because the man had gotten him out of a tight spot did not mean he owed the man anything.

"I'm sorry I cannot headmaster," said Severus.

"And why not Severus?" asked Albus his twinkle gone.

"I'm the head of the potions department in the Ministry," said Severus curtly being invasive and not giving the headmaster more information than he needed.

"I see, well can you not just do an old man a favor and become the potions teacher for a couple of years" asked Albus.

"Sorry Albus I don't want to teach children" said Severus.

"Is there no way I can persuade you?" asked Albus.

"No, I would not teach them for all the money in the world," said Severus nearly shuddering at teaching a bunch of dunder heads that had no talent or even the will to make potions.

"Very well Severus, thanks for coming" said Albus.

"Its fine" said Severus stiffly getting up.

"Harry Potter started here this year; he is very powerful he will be the next leader for the wizarding world. He looks every bit a Potter; Lily had more children, two of them, which start here next year. She was pregnant when Voldemort attacked apparently," said Albus, telling Severus as a last resort. Thinking perhaps the thought of teaching the famous Harry Potter would make him come. However, that just made him even more determined not to teach at Hogwarts.

"No thank you Albus" said Severus, getting up he was out of the door within minutes. Not giving Albus anymore time to try and talk him into teaching snotty nosed brats.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Dinner was on the table when he got home as usual, no sign of Sara, speaking of which he did not even know the girl's last name. He was not too bothered anyway; he also realized he could not trick the girl into getting pregnant. He would need to tell her what was expected of her. He felt like a coward now, he knew Sara would do what ever she was told.

He was shocked when he could not feel Sara in the wards at all, she had either run away or she had stepped out of the wards. However, the tracking charm showed that she was far from where she was meant to be. He waited on her for over five hours frowning when she did not come back.

He was angry by the time she did get back, opening the door Sara stepped in before she slowly began creeping up the stairs. When the lights came on Sara nearly crapped herself, spinning around to where the light switch she found her Master waiting on her. He was usually in bed at this time; she wondered what was going on.

"Are you going to tell me where you have been all night?" asked Severus calm and collected.

"I-I-Out" said Sara looking wide eyed and scared.

"Did you have my permission?" snapped Severus.

"I…I'm sorry master it won't happen again" said Sara stuttering softly head bowed.

"I asked you where you were and why?" asked Severus loosing more of his patience.

Sara bit her lip finding the floor fascinating, how could she tell him she had went to see her daughter in a hole in the ground. How could see tell him she had disobeyed him, she was not sure what to do anymore. She was so confused and weary and her heart was not in it anymore.

"Why do you want me?" she asked shaking wondering where she had gotten the nerve to ask the question that had been bothering her for a long time.

"I wanted a slave, and that's all you are," snapped Severus getting annoyed. He felt guilty as soon as it left his mouth but he never apologized.

He saw Sara wobble weakly before falling; she looked as though she had just totally given in. A loan tear made its way down Sara's face; no one had ever said anything like that before. She knew that was all she was but to have it bitingly spat in her face hurt, more than she wanted to admit. Especially with him, he had been nice to her, the past few weeks. She had felt wanted with new clothes, cherished with the books that had been given to her and the other small things that probably did not matter to normal people. But to Sara it had been more than a million Galleons, with a sigh; she gave in, and told him. Her spirit she had created from that few weeks was gone.

"I went to see my daughter," said Sara looking ready to cry.

"Daughter?" asked Severus wide eyed she was after all only eighteen or looked it how could she have a daughter at such a young age.

"Yes, she died a few seconds after she was born," said Sara nearly crying. She had never let go of these emotions or even let these emotions show before. She could not help it though she had been through to much she just wanted to die.

"I see," said Severus still reeling from the information.

"What age were you?" asked Severus.

"Wha…why?" she asked looking more scared.

"What age where you when you had your child" asked Severus cold and dangerous.

"Thirteen" she said looking away her long hair covering her hair.

She however heard Severus' gasp she did not look up, she wondered why he was so shocked. Like he said she was just a servant after all wasn't she, getting up she shakily made it to her room before passing out her body not being able to take any more strain that day.

---

Severus was still standing where he had started the whole confrontation. Severus could hardly believe what he had heard, thirteen. He knew she had been in Adam Damon's hands then, he had told him how long he had her for. Swearing he could hardly believe what kind of man that sick bastard was, making her do that.

It was only then he realized he was going to make her do that too, he found himself not being able to. He would not do that to the young girl, fuck what his father said, he would tell them she had a miscarriage and that's that. He would not be another Adam Damon, he shakily went to his bed, and marking the date on the calendar, he wondered how often, Sara visited the grave.

His dreams were far from good that night, he had nightmares about him hurting and hurting a thirteen year old and getting her pregnant, her having a miscarriage he woke up shivering as though he was cold. He was however far from cold, he felt sick and disgusted with himself. Ringing a bell on the nightstand a house elf popped in.

"Have Sara make breakfast for two people please" said Severus getting up for a shower.

He walked down for half an hour to find his breakfast lying on the table, he found Sara quietly beginning to leave the room. However, he would not let her, they had something to discuss before she even tried to leave.

"Sit down" said Severus book no room for argument.

"Yes sir" she asked meekly.

"Was it the anniversary of her death yesterday?" asked Severus softly.

"Yes sir" she said no emotion in her voice.

"What's your last name?" asked Severus.

"I don't remember," said Sara wide eyed she could not let anyone know she was a Potter. She was surprised that Damon had not told everyone, then again why would he want to boast that he had a servant.

"Fine, do you still want to know the real reason you're here" asked Severus he was telling her whether she wanted to know or not.

"No sir" she said 'ignorance is bliss' she thought to herself.

"Tough, you're here because I need a bride, a wife and of course as you can see I don't like women so I took the first opportunity that was presented to me, that's you" said Severus.

'So that's why she congratulated me,' closing her eyes she was scared she did not know what was expected of her. This was all new to her, so that is why she had been given away. He needed a fake bride and that's apparently, what she was. Now she knew why she had the Snape ring on her finger, how stupid must she be to not have realized it sooner.

"What is expected of me?" asked Sara.

"Nothing, just continue on as we are going, I won't be disowned I've did as my father wanted me to do. Bond to someone," said Severus.

"Bond? Doesn't that require s…" she trailed off not able to say the word.

"No, luckily. Not the bond we have anyway most of them do though yes, and don't worry so much," said Severus glad he had gotten everything on the right track.

"Ok" said Sara. She too was glad she knew what was expected her, she would continue to clean everything pretend to be Severus' wife and that's that. Nothing more nothing less smiling slightly some of the spirit came back her green eyes sparked a bit for the first time since she was three.

"Good now eat here, for this once," said Severus he did not like to eat with anyone. He did not even eat with Lucius, when they have a family night his stomach clenched uncomfortable all night with people looking at him. It was just a phase he was going though, he would be over it soon, he hoped anyway. His godson had turned into a good beautiful young man, and he hoped his godson found love. He had hardly seen his godson in ages, him being so busy, sighing he wondered the next time he would see Lucius. He felt slightly horrible betraying Narcissa like he is, she was a good woman but he could not help but like Lucius.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Hey Sev," said Lucius coming in, Sara was at the other side of the room she removed herself from their presence knowing she was not wanted. Plus she did not want to see anything they might be doing.

She did not hear from them for at least two hours thinking they had gone, she headed up the stairs. Opening the door, she slammed it back shut, hard. Making gagging noises, she made her way down the stairs to do something else. She realized there must be something on the room making it quiet.

------

"Do you really need to keep her?" whined Lucius looking put out.

"There is nothing wrong with her," said Severus.

"No. she just landed in the room by accident then?" asked Lucius. It was he who had put the ward up; he just hoped that Severus would give his servant up. He did not want Damon getting annoyed and killing Severus, he was after all a good lay.

"I don't know about that but I'm sure she meant no harm," said Severus making excuses for her. He did not know about the silencing charm that Lucius had erected.

Lucius was trying to make small fights between them both, get Severus to tell him to give her away, or something along those lines. However, he had been shocked when Severus made excuses for her, now that made him angry. Severus was supposed to only like him no one else; he did not appreciate her being in the same house as Severus.

He did not know were this sudden jealousy had flared from, apart from the fact that Severus was sticking up for her made him mad. Severus was his and his alone; growling softly he took Severus all the way making sure the man enjoyed it. Severus was usually a topper, but with Lucius he tolerated being on the bottom.

However, he did not know Severus was getting annoyed with the relationship. Lucius was always demanding and was only around when he wanted to be. He thought perhaps being with men was not what he wanted. He had a woman in the house he could try it with, but she would never do it willingly, there was no one else he knew. He wondered what to do, keep on going with Lucius or end it, groaning he decided he would continue. He could not deny it felt good but many things were missing; besides they could never go publicly together. Lucius was married and it would not do for a Malfoy to be seen walking around with a man. If it was anyone else then yes but Lucius would just refuse to do it, this Severus knew because he had asked many times before.

-----

Lucius left soon after, Severus was hardly devastated he knew this would happen. He just wished he had the guts to finish it and find someone to settle down with. Even if it was a woman, he was not sure now thinking about Sara he wondered if going out with a woman would be so bad. He was lost deep in thought he spent a good bit of the day sitting thinking.

"Sir? Your lunch is ready," said Sara

"I will be down in a minutes, and put a plate for yourself, you can dine with me if you like" said Severus, perhaps he could win her affection?

"Yes Sir," said Sara disappearing down the stairs.

She wondered why the man was all of a sudden letting her eat with him, did he feel sorry for the way he treated her and making it up to her? Perhaps that was why.

It was not long before her master joined her, she sat eating with table manners she did not have. She was just eating the way she remembered her mistress eating. He had watched her eating as she had gave out the rest of them their dinners. It was strange that her mistress was the person she wanted to be like. One thing for sure she did not want to end up dying like her that's for sure. Coming here had stopped her from having that kind of Death or at least she hoped it did.

0-----------

Months started going by, she and Severus got along greatly, however things kept happening when Lucius Malfoy was here or after. The man seemed to be a trouble magnet for Sara; she knew the man was doing it, making it look her fault, however the worst was about to happen.

While Severus was out, Sara went to her room, and then an explosion rocked the house. She went still what on earth was happening; scared she stayed in her room. However, the house elves were panicking. Their master was going to be so angry with them, they might even be freed. They tried to tidy the mess, a while later Sara ventured from her room, the sight that met her stunned her. The lab was a mess, scorched walls and all the rest of it.

She got to work trying to clean everything as fast as she could, not wanting Severus to be mad that she did not clean the mess up. However, she had no idea that she was going to be blamed for the whole thing.

------------------

Lucius Malfoy left Severus' home and went to the Damon's new home, it was not as nice as the manor they had but it would do.

"How on earth could I have convinced myself to tell Severus about her! She is an idiot! How on earth am I going to get rid of the mud blood" said Lucius pacing back and forth.

"She is a Potter so I seriously doubt it" said Adam Damon smirking.

"What?" asked Lucius wide eyed staring at Adam intently.

"I said she was a Potter so I doubt it" said Adam.

"Are you serious?" asked Lucius shocked.

"Of course, I took her repaying the debt James Potter owned me, no one knows that they were busted many years ago" said Damon funny how it was him who was bust now.

"Fucking hell, I wish you had told me before" said Lucius revenge already taking place in his head.

"Well never mind she was a good fuck" said Adam,

"What?" said Lucius.

"Oh yes, your father loved the sounds she made she was pregnant with your sister that I killed" said Adam smirking.

"Good job you did" said Lucius he shuddered at having to share his fortune with a girl.

"Yes well I've got to go" said Adam in other words telling Lucius to leave.

"Fine, thanks for the information" said Lucius smirking a truly evil smile.

-------------

He quietly crept into Severus' home, knowing he was not there and knowing he would be back pretty soon, he went to the lab and added ingredients that only Lucius had, Lucius had it growing in his manor, a daft thing to do. The potion started bubbling apparating out he smirked knowing that would surly make Severus angry.

He apparated back to Malfoy manor and sat down with a fire whiskey, having a conversation with his son. His son was just like him, he hid it just like Lucius, like his father did.

--------------------------

"What the fuck?" was all Severus could say when he saw the state of his home.

"Sir?" she asked still trying to clean the place, seeing his face turn to stone made her scoot further back. That potion had been a very important long progress potion, now it was ruined.

"What happened" he said his voice hard and cold as steel.

"I-I-I-I don't know" said Sara almost in tears she wish she knew what had happened. Now he was going to send her away she just knew it.

He left the room in silence before flooing to "Malfoy manor," he could not stay in his own home. He did not think he could keep his anger in check when she was around.

"Severus what is the matter?" asked Lucius going over. Draco of course knew of his relationship with Severus, only Narcissa was clueless of what was going on.

"The potion I've been spending months working on is destroyed" said Severus through gritted teeth he was so angry.

"Calm down, here" said Lucius handing Severus the whiskey.

"I can't believe she did that," said Severus shaking his head calming down as the whiskey was downed.

"Send her here if you like, I mean change of scenery and let her get to know Narcissa I'm sure she will gain some confidence," said Lucius not sounding eager as he really was.

"I don't know…," said Severus.

"Well it's that or you so angry at her you hit her," said Lucius being cruel but speaking softly almost comfortably.

"Yeah, I would like someone my age around the manor for once," said Draco piping in.

"Ok then" said Severus sighing softly. Perhaps this was what is best, he did not want to hurt Sara, but damn she had just done something to warrant a good hitting! Not beating, hitting.

"Bring her through when you are ready," said Lucius smoothly.

"Well expect her over soon," said Severus going back to his own manor.

------------

"Pack some clothes, you are going to Malfoy manor for a week" said Severus glad he had some of that alcohol to calm him down.

"What? No please don't," said Sara wide eyed and shaking. Severus did not seem to notice either of them.

"Your going and that's final they are expecting you, now don't make me force you" said Severus. 'How dare she disobey him'?

"Yes sir," said Sara, she did not want her punishment to be worse. She was glad it was only a week, if she would last that long.

Far too soon for her liking she was standing in the fire, head bowed not meeting Severus' eye. He quickly shouted in "Malfoy Manor" Sara flinching when she heard it. Of all the places, he had to send her it was here. Gulping she got out of the fireplace looking right into two gleeful Malfoy's faces. She knew she was in for possibly the worse week of her life.

"Welcome Potter" said Draco smirking.

She gulped they knew who she was; it would not be long before Severus knew and everyone else. She had never told anyone, she knew it was Damon that had told them, it had to have been. She really hated that man, Draco grabbed her painfully…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sara shut everything around her off, not wanting to feel what they were doing to her. She was so used to it but yet it hurt as if it were happening for the first time. She screamed herself horse, but she did not even attempt to run from what was happen. She would never be able to; she ideally wondered why Severus had not joined them.

Lucius ripped the Snape ring from her hand, and put it on his own. It was he who should have it after all and he alone. He actually pulled her finger from its place, it hurt worse than anything, no one had done that to her before.

She did not know how long had passed since she had been given to them, but she was only asleep for a couple of seconds before they woke her again. Once they had what they wanted, Lucius then forced her to started washing the floor, not any floor but the kitchen floor of the manor. It was big, the kitchen was huge.

Forcing herself to stay awake, this was hard after months of actually getting to sleep. She knew they would hurt her more if she fell asleep. Her fear and pain kept her alert enough to clean the kitchen floor. Lucius' son had used a slashing charm on her and her back ached, in fact it stung.

It took her most of the night to actually get it clean enough. She actually saw house elves doing their own chores; they were as scared as her. They were bandaged up more than her. She wished she could help them, but she could not, not anymore, than she could help herself.

"Ah you finished good now get cooking breakfast," said Lucius sitting watching Sara's every move in the kitchen.

"You did not honestly think Severus actually cared about you do you," sneered Lucius smirking cruelly at her.

Sara bit the inside of her lip but it did not stop the tear that slid down her face. Lucius did not see it but knew he was hurting her obviously. She wished she was back there, she was safe there, gets to sleep and food. It seemed like days away since she had been taking. It was killing her that it had only been one night. She did not think she would survive the whole week with Malfoy. She had thought Damon was cruel he was better than Malfoy in some ways.

"He doesn't," said Lucius giving up when he did not get a reaction from her.

"Potter I want my breakfast hurry up" snapped Draco coming in, seeing Sara making their breakfast.

"Yes sir," said Sara getting easily into her usual role, in the Damon household.

Putting three meals down, she did not dare make anything for herself, even when her stomach grumbled in hunger. She cleaned up the mess she had made while cooking breakfast, then she thought perhaps she could rest for five minutes.

"Who is that?" asked a woman coming in looking at Sara disdainfully, probably because she was better looking than Narcissa.

"It's a new slave we have, she will be here for a week, are you going to get your nails done in an hour?" asked Lucius smoothly.

"Yes I hope you can think of something to do while I'm gone," said Narcissa.

"Don't worry I have some things planned" said Draco looking lustfully at Sara.

"Very well, don't make a mess" said Narcissa she would never deny her son anything.

"Of course Mother, I would not dare let the mud blood mess up our home" said Draco smoothly.

"Goodbye" said Narcissa leaving, her plate empty on the table.

"Clean up everything, and meet Draco and I in the study" said Lucius with a smirk.

"Yes sir" said Sara bowing her head stiffly.

Gulping she started cleaning the mess at the table then the plates, drying them she put them on the table, she did not know were they went. The table had already been laid when she had been asked to make breakfast.

"You asked to see me sir?" asked Sara head bowed.

"Yes," drawled Lucius harshly knocking Sara into his table.

Binding her arms and legs apart, he had always wanted to do this but never had anyone to do it with. Now he had someone perfect enough to do it too. Even better, it did not matter if he hurt her or not, even Severus had never let him take him this way.

She did not make a sound as he brutally thrust into her, no warning and did not even make it any easier on her. He kept going until he came inside her, Draco took his turn soon after. He seemed to like using the slashing charm, because he used it twice more on her.

Sara had passed out by then; into blissful unconsciousness, however he did not let her for long. Lucius grabbed Sara and forced her to take his son's cock in her mouth, dragging it in and out, making her gag and nearly be sick. When Draco came, he used a swallowing spell making sure she swallowed everything. Keeping his cock burred deep in her throat.

"Clean the hall floor," said Lucius cruelly rubbing her back causing her to cry out.

"Now" said Draco kicking her harshly in the ribs.

"Yes sir" she said as she pulled her clothes back up. Her insides were roaring and flaming, she did not think she could survive much longer. She had lost a lot of blood and felt light headed.

She got everything she needed and started doing the enormous hall floor, starting at the floo area. That's the worst of the house, big tennis ball eyes looked at her sadly. Dobby could not help but think he needed to get the girl from there.

Dobby had a connection to the Manor and it would never be broken. A cry for help was answered by him. However, he had found a girl scrubbing the floor, Snape crest on her clothes. She was silently unaware that she was crying for help. He knew it only happened to someone near death. Hastily making his way towards Snape manor, he popped into the place. He found the man was eating lunch.

"Who are you?" asked Severus knowing it was not his house elf.

"I am Dobby Master Severus, I am a house elf at Hogwarts now but I used to be a Malfoy house elf. There is a girl there that needs your help, it is your coat of arms that is on her so I thought I would tell you, she is near death, her call led me to her" said Dobby bowing before popping away.

Severus could only sit there in complete shock, at what on earth had just happened. How could Sara be in danger, she had only been gone one day. The Malfoy's would look after her, deciding he would take a look just in case. He flooed to the manor.

What he found made him halt in shock; Sara had not yet noticed him. Severus gulped silently, she looked sleep deprived and in an unimaginable amount of pain. She was actually shaking? She had never been this scared something was going on. Walking over, she finally looked up, she actually cowed away from him. There was defiantly something wrong with her.

"Sara? What happened?" asked Severus sitting down he did not care his trousers were getting wet from the floor she had just cleaned.

That seemed all he needed to say, Sara clung to him begging and pleading for him to not leave her here, to take her home. "Please, don't leave me here, I will do anything I promise please…it hurts, hurts so much. Please don't leave me, I'm sorry, I'm sorry about the lab blowing up, I'm sorry I didn't do it, I was in my room. I swear it blew up I do not know how it happened I know not to go into your lab. Please, I'm sorry please take me back, I'll do anything I'm sorry" she sobbed not letting go of him. She would do anything.

"Even if you want me to admit that I blew up the potion even if I didn't I will do it? Please, punish me all you like just please get me out of here." She continued to mumble.

Severus wrapped his arms around her, causing her to scream in pain, Severus dreading what he might see lifted up the top. She begged him not to, as if she did not want him to see. That was not why; she hurt because of the blood catching on the material when he lifted it.

"Oh Merlin, tell me who and what they did and I will take you home" said Severus. He did not like black mailing her but he knew that is the only way he would get answers.

"Why, it's not anything I'm not used to, Damon used to do it all the time," protested Sara.

Severus closed his eyes; he got some idea what the person had done to her. He was not sure he wanted to know who had done it, closing his eyes he toughened himself and said,

"Tell me or you stay for the week as planned," said Severus he knew he was being horrible but he needed to know.

"Fine, fine, fine I will tell you" said Sara clinging to Severus in panic. "It was Malfoy, and his son…you won't want to take me home when you find out who I am," sobbed Sara.

"Don't be daft your, your own person Sara it doesn't matter who your parents are" said Severus soothingly.

"Even if I am a Potter?" asked Sara softly.

"Even if you are a Potter," said Severus although on the inside he was bursting with shock.

"Look at me" demanded Severus. He knew there was only one-way for him to get the complete truth from her.

He made his way into her mind, started getting all the memories he wanted and needed. He found out that it was Malfoy's father that had gotten her pregnant and she had her child ripped from her. The child had been murdered not died as he had thought. She was never given medical attention after having the child either, that's dangerous.

He found that Damon was a sick bastard, killing his wife, and then taking his servant to his bed. Forcing her into things, she didn't want to satisfy his needs. Not only that, she became the Death Eaters whore, Damon making money for selling the girl's body out.

Severus felt sick, slowly coming out of Sara's mind; he was not surprised to see her unconscious. She had seen the memories as he had seen them; he would have passed out if they were his memories. With a sigh he picked the light girl up, he realized the Snape ring was missing, so that's how he had not known.

Realizing Lucius had it, as the memories arranged themselves in his mind.

He started searching the manor for both men, he found Lucius sitting drinking a coffee. Looking like he had been thoroughly shagged. Severus snarled slightly, how he could have loved that evil son of a bitch he did not know. How could he have not known the man was a Death Eater? He had never seen him at any of the meetings.

"Lucius, the ring please" said Severus his voice cold and hard.

"Severus! Wait I can explain, it was Draco, he was under the imperious curse!" said Lucius looking shocked that he had not realized Severus was in his home.

"Don't take me for a fool Lucius I've seen her memories, you can't force your way out of this one, the ring" said Severus still cold.

"Fine," said Lucius chucking the ring at the floor, a quick summoning charm had it safely in his hands.

"You're a sick bastard Malfoy, I never want to see you again, you wont be able to apparate or floo into the manor once I'm back in, so don't bother trying. She has done nothing to deserve this," said Severus, unaware that Sara was awake and listening.

"She is a POTTER," said Lucius spitting the name with so much hate that Severus thought perhaps he was not the one that hated the Potters the most.

"Yes, she has never been a normal Potter since she was a child, she was forced to be a slave for a man as sick as you." sneered Severus apparating through the wards and into his own manor.

He changed the wards; true to his words, he was not going to let Lucius into his manor. He did not want his home tainted by anything, that they would bring in. How could he have listened to Malfoy all that time, he guessed it was back to being a Potions master full time now.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Severus got into his manor, quickly barking at his house elves to do as he asked. He needed potions and needed a room where he could work on nearby. Growling he realized he would need a room with a bath in it; he took off into a run, going up the stairs. He would not loose the girl now; he had some apologizing to do.

He banished the clothes that were on her, before running the bath; he would need the blood and grime off her before he could put the potions into the wounds. The first potion to go into her was a blood restoring potion, as well as a healing potion.

He would let the healing potion run its course through her, healing her while getting her cleaned. It was hard doing it by yourself, but he managed ok. Taking her out he laid her down on the bed, he was dreading on doing her sensitive areas he did not want to see what he had allowed to happen.

He first did her back, rubbing it in soothingly, not knowing when she would wake up. He didn't want to cause her unnecessary pain, shaking his head he should have listened to her. He felt like such a fool, he felt like going back and killing Malfoy for what he had done. Even worse was what Sara had said, she was used to it, what kind of life did she have if all she knew was pain.

He swore there and then he would help her get over everything in anyway he could. Even if he had to let her go, back to her family the Potter's. If that's what it meant then so be it, he also had a potion to make. He knew that she was not pregnant after what the Malfoy's done to her, because of the potion she had taken. He would make the anti dote; she would want children one day obviously.

Severus had to stop himself from puking up when he got to the worst of what the Malfoy's had done. She was a mess all torn up, he was surprised she could even move at all, he wished he could stop her life being as it was, with the Damon's. It hit him fully what had happened to her, she must have been used to it all if she had managed not to cry. Sara had not actually started crying until Severus had asked her if she was alright.

Hearing Sara moaning, he realized she was awake, not wanting her to be awake he gave her a potion by rubbing her throat soothingly to get the potion in her. She was sleeping softly within minutes; he then took her to her own room, asking the house elves to clean the place. Sara would no longer be his slave, would no longer have to do chores all day.

He knew this was a drastic change, but he would make sure she was fine and adjusted ok. Putting her to bed he tucked her in, sighing sadly when Sara cuddled in childishly. He turned around; he heard something slip to the floor raising an eye brow he picked the picture up. He found it a picture of Sara, in a beautiful dress, he knew that memory, and it was one he had dredged up.

He was glad someone had been nice to her; he also got her fear of magic. He had been startled to realize that Sara had been scared of magic until her mistress had taught her some good things. He was not surprised really everything magical she had come into contact with was evil and horrible.

He vowed to change that, he was shocked to realize that she still had the books he had given her. Smiling slightly he realized she only owned a stuffy teddy bear and two pictures and now the books. Shaking his head he would take her out and let her pick some things out, she deserved it. She was human and deserved what the rest of them had, the right to feel cherished and secure.

Knowing she would not be awake all day he started making potions. He needed to refill his stock anyway, making sure he made fresh blood replenishing potions. Knowing she may need another one as well as energy potions, and added vitamin and strengthen potions. Not forgetting the anti dotes to the potion she had taken.

He spent the rest of the day in the lab, bottling and labeling them he went for a shower. Then decided to go and see if she was awake, finding she was not awake he decided to go and get a drink. He needed something to do so went himself, and didn't bother asking the house elves.

"I've made master some dinner sir," said the house elf at six o'clock.

"Thank you I will eat it up here, make a healthy dinner for two people in one hour" said Severus knowing she would be awake by then she was stirring now and then.

"Yes sir" said the house elf happily.

He ate his sandwiches, the usual ones the house elves made when he was working in his lab. Cheese and pickle, it was the kind of sandwiches he liked. He had finished them and his drink when she started wakening up.

Her eyes opened blinking sleepily she wondered what had happened, it came back to her, eyes widening, her eyes filled with relief when she realized she was safely in her room. It didn't stop the tears from coming, tears of relief.

"Sara, it's ok," said Severus going over to the bed to sooth her.

"Master?" she asked blinking her fear starting to show.

"Ssshh, its ok, he wont hurt you now" said Severus bringing her up for a hug. She just lay there limp in his arms confused and scared Severus had never acted like this before.

"I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you, I didn't know he would do this to you, I'm so sorry, calm down," said Severus when he said he was sorry and that he didn't know she broke down crying.

He held her while she cried feeling like crap, he had caused this and it made his heart wrench. She should not be used to it, and she should not be forced into this. He decided on telling her the whole truth everything why she was here and all.

"The reason you were brought here as you know was because my parents wanted me bonded. The ring was what kept up bonded; my parents wanted me to have an heir, a child to carry on the Snape name. You were supposed to have that child, but once I realized what you had been through I decided I didn't want to do this to you, when he potion exploded and saw you cleaning everything I was so angry" said Severus.

"It wasn't me" she said.

"I know, it's ok, I'm not angry with you anymore. Draco and Lucius both had my eyes blinded. I didn't know they were like that, it was rumored that Lucius as a Death Eater I never believed that not once. When Draco said he wanted someone his age and Lucius said Narcissa wanted someone to be with I thought it was a good idea to let you go. Let you actually experience being in a family" said Severus.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because you have never had a family, I wanted you to experience it, but it didn't turn out like I wanted it too, and I feel really bad. Now do you hurt anywhere?" asked Severus.

"No, I'm fine" said Sara.

"Don't lie to me Sara, I know what you have just been thought you must hurt, now please tell the truth" said Severus not sounding angry but soothingly.

"Just dizzy and really weak" said Sara feeling weird at telling someone how she really felt.

"Drink these potions then" said Severus handing her them all apart from one.

"Thank you sir" said Sara already feeling the affects of the potions, he had given her a strengthening, energy, blood replenishing and nutrition potion.

"This one will take the affect of the potion you took to stop yourself from getting pregnant," said Severus.

"Wha…No please don't make me" said Sara wide eyed.

"Sara I won't force you but you will want a child someday and the anti dote is not available in the shops you know. Please I would really like it if you take it" said Severus still rocking her soothing her.

"You will make me have one" she said hoarsely.

"No I won't, I promise not unless you come willingly," said Severus remembering the picture of Sara dressed in a lovely gown made him realize perhaps he didn't mind liking woman.

"I…ok" said Sara shaking like a leaf she took the potion, she felt no different sighing she wondered what happened now.

Trying to get up Severus didn't let her, she then asked why.

"Why aren't you letting me up? I have chores to do" said Sara confused.

"No, you won't be doing them anymore" said Severus.

"What? Please don't get rid of me, please" said Sara taking a hold of Severus as if that would save her.

"I'm not calm down, since the Malfoy's didn't teach you what I wanted to I guess I will be the one to do it" said Severus.

"What did you want me to be taught?" asked Sara scared.

"I wanted you to learn to live, relax life is not about cleaning and cooking. There is more to life than that, now tell me did they books help you?" asked Severus.

"Yes, they were amazing I really liked them" said Sara smiling softly.

"Good how would you like some more?" asked Severus.

"You would?" asked Sara her face now in the crook of Severus' neck.

"Yes, they will be here tonight, now are you tired if you are you should sleep some more," said Severus.

"Ok" said Sara when she tried to move Severus held on to her. Smiling now she snuggled into Severus for the first time feeling what it was like to be cuddled in an embrace she relished what she had missed. She feel asleep her face still in the crook of Severus' neck her puffs of breath was ticking Severus.

He didn't want to let her go just yet, so he just lay there with Sara in his arms. He did not realize until he was sitting there how nice it really was. He decided there and then that he wanted her, and he would do anything for her.

An hour later, the food was brought he shook Sara awake and they both eat there on the bed. It was healthy food it would help her on her recovery, she fell asleep almost immediately afterwards. This time Severus had to cuddle her in, Severus did not go to his own bed but slept there with Sara, wanting her to have the feeling of human contact. This was the first thing he was going to do; perhaps he should take her to France or Spain somewhere nice and warm? Yes he would look into it; he had some properties so it would cost nothing.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The next morning true to his word, Severus did indeed get her the books he had promised her. Sara smiled gleefully as she dug into the books, reading them for all they were worth. And to her the books were worth more than the five sickles they were priced. She had never thought she would ever learn to read and here she was. She had been given more food, and not forced to do any work, she didn't know what to think of it.

Part of her just wanted too sleep while it lasted, other parts of her wanted to go out and enjoy her freedom. The biggest part of her was scared, all she knew was cleaning and orders, she didn't know if she could live without it. For all her life she had obeyed and followed orders, she knew no other way.

Hopefully Severus would help her; still even then she was not used to being helped. It kept going on in vicious circles and it was driving Sara crazy. She needed something to do, to keep her mind of her current situation, sighing she knew Severus would not let her do anything. She knew how stubborn Severus could be, having experienced it before.

Later that night………..

"Do you remember your real parents?" asked Severus. He was sitting with Sara in his lap running his hand through her hair, smiling faintly, asking questions occasionally.

"Yes, a little. I remember the day I was taken away, I screamed for my mummy to not let the bad man take me away. My dad held my mum back, I've known all these years why, but I don't know if it's really true or not" said Sara, smiling sadly.

"I see, and why did he hold your mum back?" asked Severus never pausing in rubbing Sara.

"Damon was horrible, I overheard him talking, and people owed him big loads of money. All legal of course and in the contract states he gets something in return if the money is failed." said Sara.

"I see if that's how he lives, how on earth did he end up bust" asked Severus frowning in confusion.

"More and more people asked for money, but then they stopped paying him back. Of course Damon went and gathered all the house items, he could never get into the vaults of course. When he went to sell them, no one wanted them; he was stuck with furniture he didn't want, and no money. Eventually it was squandered away, and before he knew it was all gone." said Sara.

"You don't like that fact why?" asked Severus, upon hearing the bitterness in her voice.

"Because I became more than just a personal whore, I became everyone's whore" snapped Sara, gasping, had she just said that out loud? She had never admitted to anything like that never mind…to someone. She just hoped she would survive the conversation now.

"I see, how many?" asked Severus keeping his anger and hate in check.

"I've lost count, only one I really remember" said Sara snuggling back in.

"And who's that?" asked Severus, not sure he wanted to know.

"Lucius' Malfoy's father, he got me pregnant, he even said he would pay for the child. I was so very scared, I didn't want anyone hurting my baby, I went in to labor and they just watched as I was in the worst pain ever. They didn't care, when the child was born, and they realized it was a girl….." said Sara a loan tormented tear sliding down her face.

"That's how your child was murdered?" asked Severus soothingly, he knew she needed to let it out, otherwise she never would. She trusted him, more than she had ever trusted anyone else apparently.

"Yes, they threw her to the floor like a rag doll, I got out and buried her in the cemetery in the manor." said Sara.

"I see I am sorry you had to go through that, having a child, bringing a child into the world is an amazing thing" said Severus.

"You don't want children though do you? Is that why you like men?" asked Sara, not knowing she had offended him.

Severus understanding that she didn't know said "People, who like men, like men it's nothing to do with children, or wives. And for your information I like both men and women, and someday I will have children."

"Oh, strange, am I supposed to like both men and women?" asked Sara confused.

"If you are attracted to them yes, but I doubt you will like women" said Severus, it was a very rare thing, two woman liking each other.

"Oh, I won't care either way, I will never like either not 'like that'" said Sara, pointing to the kissing portrait on the wall.

"And why not?" asked Severus.

"If all it brings you is pain and humiliation why do it?" asked Sara, she didn't know that there were different kinds of pleasures you could get from sex.

"Is that what you believe?" asked Severus stunned.

"Of course" said Sara her face was not scrunched up in confusion.

"Sex is not always painful, it can be a great experience and a non painful one as well" said Severus.

"That's not true, it's always hurt" said Sara denying that it could be nice.

"Yes, there is a difference between Sex and Rape; Rape is being taken against your will, which was what happened to you, now that hurts. Sex however doesn't hurt, the two people are willing, and making love, a sign of commitment, sometimes it can be just a one night stand and both just wanting release" said Severus.

"Release from sex?" asked Sara her confused green eyes looking so lost.

"Come here" said Severus, Sara got up looking at Severus curiously.

Sara got the shock of her life when Severus took his hands and put them around her head. She was surprised, that surprised she didn't even flinch like she usually would. She still had not gotten used to the feeling of someone, laying hands on her and not hurting her. She was snapped out of her thoughts as Severus kissed her.

She gasped, unable to believe what he was doing, thus giving Severus the opportunity he had been waiting for. Severus was in her mouth, and molding his tongue with Sara's mouth and tongue, which was still not moving. Eventually Severus coaxed it out of its frozen state.

Pulling away breathing heavily, she just wondered what on earth had just happened, and how he had been able to get her to feel that way. She wanted it back again more than anything, but she wanted answers.

"What did you do?" she asked wide eyed and breathing heavily, her cheeks were flushed heavily.

"That is what most people call a kiss," said Severus smiling in satisfaction.

"Why did you kiss me then?" asked Sara her eyes still not off of Severus'.

"Because I want to show you not all Sex is harmful, now did any of the idiots do that to you?" asked Severus,

Sara knew who he was talking about; mutely she shook her head, beginning to believe maybe Severus was correct after all.

"Prove it doesn't hurt" said Sara she knew what she was getting herself into. Or so she thought.

"Do you have any idea what you are asking for?" asked Severus stunned at the declaration.

"Yes, now are you going to prove me wrong and kiss me again?" asked Sara, smiling; she wanted those lips on hers more than anything before. She didn't know where she was getting the guts from; perhaps it was because Severus had her complete trust, trust that he would never hurt her.

Severus raised his eyebrow, he never backed down from a challenge, and he was a Slytherin. He wondered if that was where she would have ended up if she had come to Hogwarts. Speaking of which, he really needed to get her a wand, and perhaps let her learn some spells. She would need to protect herself, especial from sadistic bastards like Lucius Malfoy and Damon Adams.

Severus then slowly took her face again, and gave her a better kiss than the last one. Of course she was taking part in this one, making it all the more pleasurable. Sara was clumsy but Severus didn't care, thinking she was not as damaged as he thought. She was strong, perhaps stronger than anyone he had ever met.

She was proving the two Death Eaters wrong, and for that Severus got some satisfaction from it. They had not destroyed her life, Severus then picked her up, she stiffened slightly, but Severus just distracted her. He would give her a night to remember, he had already made plans to get her back to her family. He had already sent a letter to her parents. He knew she would need them if she was to heal properly, he didn't want to let her go, but he was going to have too.

She needed family, and he wasn't that, but he knew the Potters would look after her that was all the insurance he needed.

He put Sara on the bed, with a flick of his wand they were both naked. Skin to skin Severus rubbed himself against her, slowly; he didn't want to frighten her. He knew after a while the fear would abate she would be in too much pleasure to even think straight. She may be used to sex, but not this kind, he would make sure she didn't feel even a single amount of pain.

He kissed and worshiped her body, even though it was marred with fading scars and marks. That Lucius Malfoy and his brat had caused how he wished he had caused them the same amount of pain they had caused Sara.

Shaking those thoughts off, he returned to a very delightful present, and kept worshiping the body underneath him. She was not like anyone he had taken before, she was not loud, not unless you found a very sensitive spot, and then she did do a lot of moaning.

He slicked his fingers; he was going to make sure she was properly prepared. He didn't want to use the spell, he would rather use the one he had made, it would be better for her. It had a numbing agent, as well as a pain reliever; he was not taken any chances of hurting her.

Sara was totally exhausted, and totally amazed, she could hardly believe the feelings she was feeling. Any doubts she had were flung out of the window, it really didn't hurt. She could barely stand any more pleasure than she was receiving. Even when Severus entered her, it didn't hurt, all she got was a feeling of being full.

However, when Severus started moving in, all thoughts escaped her, as she felt the bundle of nerves in her hit each and every time. She wrapped her arms around his chest, wanting more contact with him. Breathing heavily, Severus' kisses become more clumsy as he thrust in more.

A few more thrusts and he came, coating her insides with his seed; Sara decided she enjoyed the warm wet explosions she felt inside her. It made her all tingly, and she liked it. She could barley keep her eyes open, yawning tiredly; she fought sleep until Severus ran his hands through her hair and brought the young woman to himself.

He felt terrible not telling her he had contacted her parents; she had every right to know. He swore he would tell her tomorrow, feeling slightly better he cuddled down himself. Keeping Sara next to him, he found himself asleep within minutes.

He didn't know he had created a life that night; however, the question that will remain was…will Severus ever know? After all Sara is going back to the Potters, soon and the Potters are hardly going to let her go again.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Sara was sitting reading her books as usual; Severus was down in the potions lab. Sighing softly she felt better than she ever had in…well ever really. When she heard people coming in, she looked like she had been caught in the headlights of a truck.

"Mum?" she asked hoarsely. She could remember her mother clearly, and this was her.

"Sara?" she asked wide eyed.

She nodded softly.

Before she could even try and get away, her mother was running up to her, cuddling her for all she was worth. She tried to get away for a couple of minutes, before she hugged her mother too. Not a way a normal daughter would, she was holding herself too stiffly.

Her father joined in at some point, Sara leaned in soaking up the affection of having parents for the first time she could remember properly. She heard the door opening and Severus coming in. He had a bag of her belongings in that bag; she suddenly realized she was leaving. She was not too sure how to feel about that. Severus cuddled her and kissed her on the head whispering a good bye to her.

Before she could cuddle him back, or even mutter a thank you she found herself apparated. She was once again in a place she had never been in; her mother led her up the walk path, talking none stop. About her bothers and sisters, she was overwhelmed she had a brother and two sisters? It was proof that they had started another family without her.

She suddenly wished she was still with Severus; he made her feel in a way she had never felt before. Sighing softly, she just followed her parents listening to them.

"Come on then sweetheart lets meet your brother and sisters," said Lily leading her into the living room.

"Is that our sister?" Asked Harry softly.

"Yes, Sara this is Harry your brother" said Lily.

"Hey" said Sara feeling awkward.

"Hello, Mum I'm going out goodbye" said Harry then he was gone.

"This is your youngest sisters, Alison and Melanie Potter, but they like being called Mel and Ali as you can see they are twins" said Lily

"Hello Sara" said Ali and Mel together before they too were out of the house presumably playing or doing what ever it is that they do.

"Come one then lets show you your room" said Lily softly, taking her and her bag up the stairs.

Sara numbly followed them, she was so confused at the rapidly changes of the environments she was in. She was abused and beaten in one, cared for in another now this one. She didn't know what to think, they were nice but the place was too bright and cheerful for her liking. She liked quiet and soothing times, she knew she would never get that. She could hear Ali and Mel as well as Harry out screaming and shouting at each other.

"Here is your room, some clothes are in the closet, they will shrink too fit you, we got you some jewelry from the Potter vault. There are bundles of books over there, if you don't want to go out we can get a house elf to give you, your meals" said Lily softly.

"Ok, thank you" said Sara, overwhelmed, was this what she could have had if she had not been taken all those years ago?

"We will be down the stairs" said Lily.

"Good bye" said James.

Sara went over to the window, looking out sitting on the sill she watched her family play and have fun. Her dad and Harry playing on the broomsticks, and her mother and sisters swimming in the pool.

She didn't know why but she felt her heart constrict at the sight, she had only just gotten here and she had never felt left out more in her life. She could not help but grimace at the noise they were making, sighing softly she went over to the book area and began reading the books.

This was what she did for two weeks, food getting sent up and spending all day and most of the night reading her books. Her father and mother occasionally came up to see her but they didn't have the time for her. Her brother nor sisters had spared her a glance since she got there.

Sighing softly once she finished the next book, she had read nearly them all; she went down the stairs quietly. She then heard voices; curiously she listened to what they were saying.

"Why is she here?" whined Harry, his parents had survived and he was not a modest boy. James Potter had made sure his son was an immature brat, letting him get away with everything.

"Because she is your sister!" snapped Lily.

"She is not my sister! She is a stranger in my own house! If she doesn't go I will. I will ask Dumbledore to take me somewhere else! I am the one that should be getting the Potter money and stuff not her! I am the oldest Potter child!" said Harry.

"Fine, just give us a couple of weeks to get her a nice little house somewhere, we cannot chuck her out she is our daughter" said James, he was not loosing his son.

"Good," said Harry finally satisfied.

Sara crept back up the stairs not sure how too feel, she could not feel hurt because she felt nothing for her parents. Since she had gotten here she had blamed them more for what happened to her. If they had protected her like they should have done nothing would have happened to her.

Now they were planning on chucking her out, how could she get them back? If there was one thing she had learned from Severus was pay back is a bitch. She would get them back; Severus had turned her into a Slytherin thinker even though she didn't think like a Slytherin very often.

She was supposed to get heirlooms and money; she had read that in one of the books in Severus' house. Biting her lip softly, she smirked she was a Potter; she would take all the books and things her parents had given her and put all valuables into her vault. She would get her share of valuables and money. It was the least they could do after the life they had left her too.

She smirked a smirk that would be worthy of Severus, gods how she missed the man and his presence. She wondered if she would ever see him again, maybe she could apparate there. She would need to learn, how to apparate first, should not be too hard.

Going down the stairs softly, in her nice denim trousers and her t-shirt, with a dragon on it.

"Sara, are you ok? Would you like to do something?" asked Lily beaming at her daughter.

"I…well" she stammered.

"What is it? You can tell me!" said Lily.

"I would like to go shopping, just you and me" she said shyly.

"Of course we will! Come on then Sara, we will go shopping" said Lily softly getting her and Sara's brand new cloak.

---------0

"This is Hogsmeade, it's a wizarding shopping area, and everything you need is always here. I will get some money out you can buy what you like" said Lily softly.

"Thanks" said Sara, softly.

They walked to Gringotts, and Lily got a goblin to take her to the vault, she could not get into the Family vaults because only blood could enter.

"Here you go" she said scooping up a load of gallons and putting them into a pouch.

"Is this the only vault?" asked Sara,

"No, there is a Potter vault, only Potters can get into it" she said.

"Can I see it? I would love too" said Sara.

"Of course you can" said Lily. "Take us to the Potter vaults please" said Lily to the goblin.

"I cannot go in, so go in" said Lily softly, she didn't like that she could not go in but she didn't care, she had money anyways.

"Can you show me in?" asked Sara to the goblin.

"Sure" said the Goblin looking at Sara strangely. Goblins of course could get into the Vaults it was just humans that could not.

"Thanks" said Sara.

She gasped in astonishment, the Vault was heaving with money and different things. She was amazed, she loved the emerald jewels.

"Can I take stuff out of here and put it into my own vault?" she asked the goblin.

"You can," said the Goblin gruffly.

"And no one can take it back?" she asked a sly grin on her face.

"If you are of age then no one can take it back" said the Goblin smirking nastily.

"Good, I want half the money put into another vault and those boxes of jewels and the jewelry box right over there and if there are any more jewelry around I will take that as well" said Sara smirking nastily.

"Very well it will be done, there are bond rings over there," said the Goblin pointing his long gangly finger over to the said area.

"I'll take them, and I want no one knowing what I've done," said Sara.

"What's your name?" Asked the man curiously.

"Sara Potter" she said.

"You have a vault that is given to every heir before they go to school its full as well would you like that also transferred to a new vault?" asked the Goblin.

"Yes, do not tell anyone" she said leaving the vault.

"Very well" said the Goblin it was none of his business anyway.

"It's really nice in there," she said coming back out to Lily.

"Is it," she said smiling softly at her daughter.

"Yeah" said Sara.

-----------0

"Ah Lily, Sara sit down just now please" said James spotting them.

"Now Sara, we have decided since you are old enough that its time for you to move out" said James softly.

"Why?" she asked acting naive. She already knew that they were going to get rid of her, she just didn't understand why. She had done nothing to her father or brother.

"Well because you are old enough and that's that" said James.

"Fine," she said smiling softly, neither noticed it didn't reach her eye, just like any of her smiles didn't.

"Good, now why don't you go to your room" said James softly.

"Ok" said Sara, wanting to get away as fast as possible. She was going up to pack and she hoped to never see them again.

Just then she felt sick to her stomach, confused she burst into the bathroom and was sick. It had happened when she was pregnant with her other child. Just then she froze what if she was pregnant again? Should she tell anyone? Severus had said he wanted children some day. Could she live with herself if she didn't tell him? She needed someone there for her; she didn't think she could go though another pregnancy by herself.

Calming down, she shook her head, she might not even be pregnant, and calmly she went to the Potter library and got the book she needed. Upon seeing the books she looked around, spotted ones she didn't have, she took about twenty nine books out of the library and went back to her room. Closing it she then packed everything. She had decided by then to check if she was pregnant, if she wasn't she would run away and start a new life by herself. If she was she would have a reason to go back to Severus.

Saying the charm a couple of times, making sure she was saying it correctly. When she felt she was saying it right and had the correct wand movement she said it. She then waited on the glow, nothing came she was totally disappointed she was just about to get up, when she did a gold hue spread across her belly. Gold? There was nothing in there but gold; looking in the book again she saw no gold.

Blue - Boy

Pink- girl.

Purple - twins

Nothing, but she was defiantly pregnant, she then made up her mind, she was going to Severus'. Softly she brought out the book, on apparation that she had bought while shopping with her mot---Lily.

She then read it five times over; she remembered each sensation when she was forcefully apparated. Nodding her head, she apparated to the other end of her room. Smiling and jumping in glee she then collected her bags. Her room was bare practically; she was even taking the cover which was personalized for her.

Quickly she went down the stairs; she ignored her parents shouting for her and left. As she was leaving she saw a bird going in her direction, taking it she found it was a key to her new vault. Smirking it was defiantly hers now and there was nothing they could do. She had half the Potter fortune in her account, as well as the money she would have had going to school. It had been lying for seventeen years so the interest had tripled the money.

She then apparated, thinking of the little place that had been the best home she remembered. She apparated to the same spot Lucius Malfoy had taken her too. She saw Severus coming out of the house curious to know who was in his home. She saw surprise flash over his features before confusion settled in.

She could not help but fall to the ground, what if he didn't want her back? What if she really was on her own? She didn't think she could handle that.

Severus was running over to her in an instant, worried in case she was hurt. When he saw she was ok, he lifted her up and took her into his house. She just snuggled into him smiling properly for the first time in what felt like months to her.

"Are you alright? What are you doing here?" he asked softly as he sat her down on his couch. He noticed she had things with her, lots of things.

"I…I'm um…" Stuttered Sara genuinely scared this time.

"What's the matter?" asked Severus softly, stoking her hair calming her down.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered, Severus was surprised he heard her at all.

"What?" asked Severus surprised?

"But it comes up golden, I don't understand, it didn't say anything about gold in the book" she said.

Severus felt faint sitting down on the couch beside her; she was pregnant, closing his eyes. It could be Lucius Malfoy's, there was only one way to find out, taking his wand out he hoped and prayed they were his, that he was going to be a father, not just for her sake but for his as well.

Reforming the spell he watched in awe as the date and time appeared hovering over her stomach. The child was his; he didn't understand why it turned golden either. He would need to get her to St. Mungo's as soon as he could get her checked out.

"You look exhausted, have you slept at all? Why aren't you are your parents?" asked Severus.

"Harry didn't want me there; my…he told Lily and James that too, they agreed. They wanted me gone, he wanted all the Potter money, and he wasn't the oldest so it wasn't his. I heard them, they agreed they wanted to get me my own house," said Sara.

"I see why didn't you just stay? They would have given you a house made sure you were comfortable" said Severus, but he understood, she didn't want to be alone he wanted her to admit it to him as well as herself.

"I don't want to be alone, I want looked after, for once." she whispered.

"It's ok you can stay here" said Severus softly.

Thank you, but I've done something bad" said Sara, biting her lip what if she got in trouble for what she had just done.

"What did you do?" asked Severus not judgmental.

"I ordered the Goblin to put half of the money that was in the Potter vault into a new one for me. As well as the Potter rings and two trunks of jewels, I just wanted to get them back for shutting me out of their lives. It's all in a new vault and James Potter cannot claim it back because I'm of age" she said her head bowed.

Severus smirked, but got rid of it, Sara was scared and he had to reassure her that it was not wrong what she did.

"Good, it was them that were in the wrong they were throwing you out. You did nothing wrong, and you won't get in trouble for what you did" said Severus.

"I'm…I want to stay here, forever. Do you want me here?" she asked softly looking up at him.

Severus kissed her lovingly on the mouth, and said "Does that answer your question?"

"Mmm…I'm so tired can I go to sleep now?" she asked her eyes forced open.

"Sleep love, we will go to the doctor's tomorrow" said Severus.

"Why?" she asked sleepily.

"Just to make sure yo…our baby is alright" said Severus.

"Mmm ok" said Sara softly before cuddling into the couch before she knew it she was snoring softly. Severus threw a throw over her, left the stuff she had brought at the side of the couch. He settled into the chair, soon nursing a drink of fire whiskey, wondering what he had done to deserve this beautiful unsecure woman in his life. None the less he swore he would protect her from the Potter's and everyone else. He would make sure she lived her life to the fullest, perhaps it was time he did too. Potions were not the most important thing in life, perhaps he had realized that a little late, but as the saying

goes...better late than never.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Sara smiled softly when she woke up; she had never felt this good and relaxed in ever really. She knew Severus would love her, and take care of her and the baby's; she snuggled back in smelling the familiar place a smile on her face. She was finally home, a place she had loved since she was given to the man. A place she had cleaned and been safe in, nothing could dampen her spirit.

"I see you're awake! Good we are going to St. Mungo's soon," said Severus softly.

"Good," said Sara sighing softly.

"Are you alright? Would you like some breakfast before we go?" asked Severus.

"Yes I'm fine and yes I would like some breakfast" said Sara softly.

"We can eat it in here if you like the house elf will bring it" said Severus sitting down next to her.

"You never eat here, it's always in the kitchen!" she said her eyes wide.

"Yes I did, but we can eat it in here its warm in here" said Severus smiling at her softly.

"Ok" she said smiling.

They ate breakfast, talking about unimportant things, keeping things light and happy. Severus was worried about his children; he just hoped and prayed to Merlin that there was nothing wrong with them. Sara being pregnant was something he had never dreamed of being told, something that was possibly the best news he had ever received in a long time.

"Are you going to tell your parents?" asked Sara softly.

"If you want we will," said Severus kissing Sara on the head giving her his hand. They were now going to get ready to go to St. Mungo's.

"I want them to know, they will find out some time anyway" said Sara softly.

"Yes I suppose they will" said Severus.

"Will I use a cloak?" asked Sara.

"Yes, keep yourself nice and warm" said Severus reaching for his own cloak.

"Ok" said Sara getting hers out of her bag that was next to the couch.

"I'm going to apparate us, hold on close" said Severus, Sara didn't know where St. Mungo's was to apparate there.

"Ok" said Sara melding her body next to Severus, they were gone with a pop into St. Mungo's.

"Come love," said Severus.

"Where do we go from here?" asked Sara looking everywhere in interest.

"I don't know I will need to ask" said Severus smirking.

He went over to the woman at the front desk and asked.

"I would like to see a doctor please, my lover is pregnant and we would like to see someone" said Severus.

"Very well sir, if you wait a moment I will see if anyone is free" she said.

"Thank you" said Severus standing and waiting.

"Sir, go into the lift go to the fourth floor and the Doctor will be waiting at the lift, his name is Doctor Williams" she said smiling.

"Very well thanks for the help" said Severus nodding curtly; surprised he was being seen so soon.

--------0

Coming out of the lift they saw the Doctor, Severus checked the badge and saw it was Doctor Williams only then did he marginally relax.

"Hello sir," said Sara softly.

"Good to see you if you come through please" said Doctor Williams as he led them to his office.

"Now can I get your names please?" asked the Doctor getting straight to the point.

"Severus Snape and Sara Potter" said Severus smoothly.

"I see, very well, now can you tell me why you need to see me? I hear she is pregnant?" Asked Doctor Williams.

"Yes, but the color is not right" said Severus softly.

"I see and may I see?" asked the Doctor curious and concerned.

"Yes" said Severus his own wand only a flick away.

The Doctor did the spell and gasped in astonishment, a look of utter awe on his face. Severus frowned, but felt better it was obviously nothing bad if the wizard had reacted like that. He however, was impatient to know what on earth was so amazing.

"Can you tell us please?" asked Severus in forced politeness.

"Oh sorry, well that gold has never been seen in a very long time, and very few ever have that color. You are pregnant with four children, and not only that each one is magically powerful, and they are manipulating the magic to make a glowing ball" said the Doctor.

"If it's never been seen how do you know its manipulating magic?" asked Severus narrowed eyes.

"Because in a very rare text it tells you, a Medi Wizard was with the woman through her entire pregnancy. He wrote down it all, everything that happened. Every time they did the spell it happened. They placed a magical monitor on woman and the magical monitor glowed every time. The witch was not doing magic so the only explanation was that the unborn children were actually doing magic" said the Doctor.

"I see," said Severus surprised, his children were already doing magic? Was that not dangerous.

"It's also essential that you keep this completely secret, if people knew Merlin only knows what would happen" said the Doctor.

"Well no one will know of that I assure you" said Severus his eyes darkening at the thought of anything happening to his unborn children.

"Good, now once you are so far along, come in and get a scan, if you want to make an appointment feel free to do so. We need to make sure everything is going along great for the little ones." said the Doctor.

"We will, thank you Doctor Williams" said Severus softly.

"Your welcome" he said gruffly seeing them out.

----------0

"Four babies? How are we going to manage four babies?" asked Sara once she was back and sitting down.

"We will do just fine love do not worry" said Severus softly.

"I won't, I can't believe after all this time I'm actually going to have children. They will be mine, I won't let anything happen to them" she said her voice cold and hard speaking only the truth.

"You don't have to worry about that either nothing will happen, I will make sure of that" said Severus holding her tightly.

"I love you Severus, thank you for saving me" she said snuggling down.

"No thanks needed love, it's I who should be thanking you for saving me" said Severus.

------------0

Months went by, Sara began showing big time, four children growing inside of her so it didn't come as a huge surprised for Sara or Severus.

"We need to start getting things ready for the little ones love, would you like to go to Diagon Ally and Hogsmeade?" asked Severus.

"Yes let's go" said Sara looking forward to getting out of the house. Severus had hardly let her move for the first month; Severus had been scared she would miscarry. However, his fears were for naught as the children continued to grow inside of her.

"Come on then" said Severus apparating them away, he didn't want Sara using too much magic. Scared in case the baby's manipulated her magic to do god knows what.

"Come on then" said Severus, going into the maternity shop first.

"Look at those clothes they are huge!" said Sara wide eyed as she saw them.

"Yes, its so people who are pregnant can be comfortable, now come on then love lets get you some clothes. You are going to need them and more if you continue growing any bigger!" said Severus smiling softly.

"I know" said Sara rubbing her belly in a soothing manner.

There were loads of clothes in the trolley by the time Severus was done picking everything for his lover. He had liked the look of the dungarees and had gotten her ten pairs, all different sizes of course for when she got bigger. Paying for it was no problem; between them they had more money than they could spend.

"Come on then love, lets go" said Severus shrinking the clothes and putting them in his pocket.

"Well well what do we have here? Severus Snape in a maternity shop? Now who would have thought" said Lucius Malfoy a raised eyebrow not seeing Sara.

"Yes well, I have to buy my lover something she is after all pregnant with my child" said Severus a bit too smugly for Lucius' liking.

"You" said Lucius his eyes going hard and cold as he saw Sara.

"Yes me" said Sara, she was no longer afraid of Lucius, in fact she loathed him.

"Hm…you must be a good bit along perhaps even five months maybe, I will be at the Ministry before you know it, and thats obviously my child. I will make sure I get custody of it, I'm sure it will be powerful, two purebloods" said Lucius smirking nastily.

"No" she said clutching at her belly tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't worry love, he is all mouth and no bite" said Severus soothingly before leading her away knowing Lucius would not chance getting in a fight in the middle of the street.

"I will be seeing you soon" said Lucius nastily to Sara, he was convinced the children were his, otherwise how on earth was she so far along?

-----------0

After shopping, they went home; Sara had been hysterical nearly all morning. Severus had decided to call it quits, only Lucius Malfoy could ruin their day out.

"What if he gets them!? I can't live with getting more children taken from me, Severus I can't!" sobbed Sara finally breaking down.

"Oh you silly girl, he cannot get them, they are not his! They are mine and your children, he will never get near them don't worry love," said Severus soothingly.

"Promise me!" she said stopping her crying to look up at Severus.

"I promise" said Severus, and it was a promise he intended to keep.

--------0

A few weeks later, Severus' parents were informed that his wife was pregnant, which was not official yet. Only the bonding ring, which was not how Severus wanted it. He would marry her officially so he could call her his wife.

"I heard you are pregnant?! Congratulations my dear" said Eileen smiling softly.

"Yes, I suppose you have upheld the family name good," said Tobias.

"Do you know what it is going to be yet?" asked Eileen.

Sara and Severus looked at each other trading uncertain looks.

"If it's a girl you can get rid of it immediately! I won't have my line carried on in a woman!" snapped Tobias getting the wrong impression.

"Even if it was a girl we would never get rid of it, we do not know what they are yet, she is having four children" said Severus smoothly.

"What?! That will seriously make them magically weak!" snapped Tobias always having something to moan about.

"Calm down Tobias, they are doing as you requested," snapped Eileen, getting sick of her husbands mouth.

"Fine I'm gone woman" snapped Tobias apparating away.

"If you ever need help or a baby sitter then you know who to contact" said Eileen smiling softly.

"We will mother," said Severus, knowing his mother was more than likely going home.

"Good, congratulations son," said Eileen her face full of pride.

"Thanks mum" said Severus softly.

She was apparating away within seconds.

"I wish I had a relationship like that with my mother" said Sara smiling softly.

"You maybe don't but our children will have a great relationship with you, you don't need them" said Severus soothingly.

"Thanks Severus," said Sara softly.

----------------0

Weeks later, they got a letter from the Ministry, it seemed like Lucius was true to his word. Sara had nearly fainted when she got the letter, but Severus made her see sense thankfully. He didn't want his arms full of his unconscious lover, when they needed to go to the Ministry. It was actually an official hearing of sorts, and they needed to go or they would be hunted down.

"Come love lets get going" said Severus softly.

Severus apparated them to the Ministry, before going to the court room that they were told to go to. They didn't understand why they had heard nothing about it before now, but there was nothing they could do anyway.

"You're here on time good, let's get this court started" said Fudge softly.

"Yes sir" said Severus softly walking in his very pregnant lover beside him the whole way.

"The purpose of this hearing is to know who get custody of the children once they are born" said Fudge puffing up importantly.

"Why can't they stay with the mother?" asked Madam Bones from across the room.

"Because they are Malfoy's they deserved brought up as such, you as well as I know how rare it is for a Malfoy to have more than one heir" said Lucius smoothly.

"True" said Madam Bones nodding her head.

"This is a waste of court time" said Severus standing up.

"Why would you say that?" asked Madam Bones curiously.

"Because she is pregnant with my children" said Severus.

"And would you be able to prove that?" sneered Lucius thinking that Severus was lying just to make sure Sara kept her children.

"Yes I will" said Severus smirking as well.

For a second Lucius Malfoy panicked what if they were Snape's! His eyes narrowed, then smirked he could just get the man accused of rape. That would do it; he didn't know that, that was going to be his own downfall.

"Very well, prove it to us" said Madam Bones.

Severus did the parental spell and it came up Sara Potter….everyone held their breath waiting to see the next name that came up…..Severus Snape.

"Very well this court is dismissed the claims proved false" said Madam Bones.

"He raped her" said Lucius standing up before they could leave.

"What? This is not a game Mr. Malfoy" said Madam Bones.

"It's no joke, he raped her and she is too scared to go against him probably afraid of loosing her children." said Lucius managing to put sympathy into his voice and face.

"How dare you! You fucking bastard! Severus has never laid a finger on me! And you are one to talk! You were the one that raped me! And let your son too! How dare you accuse Severus of rape you disgusting vile man!" shrieked Sara trying to get out of Severus' arms and hit the man with her hands! anything to get rid of that nasty smirk on Malfoy's face.

"Is there any proof of these allegations?" asked Madam Bones.

"Yes, but I cannot take Veritaserum with me being pregnant I will just have to show you the memory" said Sara.

"Sara you do know what you are doing? A pensive memory is very private and to show one like this?" said Severus anxiously still holding on to her.

"Better than getting accused of lying, and you ending up in prison, it's time that bastard, scumbag, sick twisted mother fucker got his due" said Sara.

"If you're sure" said Severus looking as if he wanted her to say no.

"I'm sure" she said removing the memory from her head and putting it in the stone pensive in the room. Which had not been used in decades, it thankfully still worked.

Everyone watched in horror as a young girl was violated by the two Malfoy's, raped repeatedly.

Lucius Malfoy was a mess now; he started running from the courtroom knowing he was dead. Before he could get out, Severus stunned him; he had not been a spy for nothing. Lucius' movements had not gone unnoticed by him.

"Lucius Malfoy you are arrested for rape and torture and the use of an unforgivable. You will be sentenced to Azkaban for two life sentences, no court needed you are guilty as charged" said Madam Bones who looked angry.

He was led away; no one listened to his protests about the memory being a fake. Or how he was a Malfoy and should not be treated in such a way, he was already on his way to Azkaban.

"Catch Draco Malfoy as well, he too will be sent straight to Azkaban for his crimes" said Madam Bones.

"Yes madam," said the Auror.

--------------------------------0

The months flew by, they did the scan and saw their four little babes, and before Sara knew it she was in labor. They had everything they needed, Severus however needed his arm fixed, she had wrenched his arm in out its socket in pain.

She had two little girls and two little boys their names were Avie Amanda Snape, the other girl was called Jaden Tanzie Snape. The boys of course were harder to decide, eventually they decided on Miles Marcus Snape and Sid Samuel Snape.

Sara got to watch her children learn and grow with Severus beside her loving every second of it, spending her life happily with her family. Never seeing the Potter's except in passing, never speaking to them. She saw the longing in Lily's eyes but never felt guilty she had wanted rid of Sara after all along with her husband and son.

Funnily enough none of the Potter children (Not including Sara) had any children. So Lily and James didn't have the chance of being grandparents, and the Potter line of course ended with them.

Severus did become the best known Potions maker in the world, making a massive breakthrough in potions history being the first one to find a cure for lycanthropy. There were no longer werewolves in the world, no more prejudice against them, no more hate going around. So there was a lot more peace after Severus found the cure than there had ever been.

His son and daughter proudly took his place once he retired, the Snape name was already widely known, and it would just become even better known. So all in all they did live happily ever after.

It may have taken Sara a long time to find her prince, but it came in the end and she could not have been happier. If she had to relive her life she would do it exactly as it happened changing nothing. For she had all the love she needed now to make up for her childhood of hurt, fear and pain.


End file.
